Salvage
by devi no kaze
Summary: Luna longed for someone who would love her and accept her weird nature. Hermione suggested that they should have vacation so Harry and friends went to Washington to have one. What Luna didn't expect was she met someone her dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Salvage**

Summary: Luna suggested that they needed a vacation after the final battle. So Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco went to a quiet place in called Forks, Washington. What she didn't expect was when she finally met someone who genuinely cared for her beside of her friends' and their family. LunaXJacob, HarryXGinny, RonXHermione, DracoXArianna (DracoXOC)

**Chapter 1: Fork, Washington**

Luna Lovegood stared at the big house in front of her. She hummed softly and caressed the elegant doorknob softly. Behind her, there were few teenagers who were trying to take out many bags from the car. She turned around and gave them a wide smiled.

"This is a good house, Draco. Thank you for bought it for us" She said. The blond haired young man turned around with a smile, something that a Malfoy wasn't capable to do before. They had made a friendship with the youngest Malfoy since he helped Harry in his manor when Harry was captured by Fenrir Greyback. Not to mention a help from Narcissa in the Forbidden Forest.

"It's okay. It is cheap, anyway. Besides it's better for us to live in a house we own instead rent some house." He said, waving his hand carelessly. Beside him, a boy with messy black hair glanced to the house and nodded, giving an agreement.

"How long will we stay here?" Ron asked, holding two big bags in his hand.

"I don't know. Lupin said we can stay here as long as we want since Voldemort has been defeated, we won't encounter some serious dangers. I have asked permission for Lupin to stay here for a year and he agreed" Hermione said, walking to the door and took out a key from her pocket. She opened the door and both of them (Hermione and Luna) walked into the house, leaving the three boys with the bags. Hermione ran to second floor, already eager to choose her own bedroom. She opened one by one and was mesmerized by their beauty.

"This is my room" Hermione turned around when she heard Luna's voice.

She walked into the room where Luna already changed the previous brown wall into dark blue one, very Ravenclaw, and gave a nod. All the rooms in the house were same size and as beautiful as other so whichever room they chose, it wouldn't make any different. Hermione decided to take a room beside Luna and began to decorate it for her taste. After finished with their room, both girls ran downstairs and giggled when they saw the boys were throwing themselves on the sofas in living room, eight big bags were surrounding them. Hermione waved her hand and sent the bags upstairs into each room above.

"So, when will Ginny and Arianna arrived?" She asked, taking a seat on Ron's sofa while Luna took an unoccupied seat beside Harry's sofa. Ron sat up a bit to make a room for her and dropped his head on her lap immediately. Hermione smiled and brushed out his red hair from his face.

"I don't know. You know how protective Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Danvers about their only daughter" Draco said, recalling a moment when he got a full lecture from Evan Danvers when he took Arianna out without his permission.

"I have made a list of what will we do here for our vacation." Hermione said, taking a long list from her bag and gave it to Luna.

"I will read it. First, we will regularly visit a beach and spend the time there. Hermione and I found a beach called First Beach in La Push, Forks neighbour, when we did research before we came here. The beach was beautiful so we will able to relax there, trying to get off my mind from the battle we did few months ago and relaxing our stressful mind with calm wind of a beach, the cheerful waves that chasing each other and-"

"Next list please, Luna" Ron cut her wandered speech, earning a chuckle from Harry and Draco who always found Luna's weird speech amusing. She sounded like a poet when she did that.

"Right, right. Second, we will go to cinema in a town called Port Angeles and few malls in Seattle so Luna, Draco, Arianna, Ginny and Ron will able to understand about Muggle things. Third, all of us will go to a nearby school called Forks High School so we can blend in our new place since we will stay here for almost a year-"

"WHAT?" Ron, Harry and Draco sat up straight when they heard a word 'SCHOOL' came out from Luna's mouth.

"Why should we attend a muggle school, anyway?" Draco asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, Hermione! We have graduated from Hogwarts. Why should we attend Froks High School? It wastes our time" Ron complained. Harry nodded in agreement. He never liked Muggle school either and the fact that they had to do homework or essay or task made him unwilling to go to a school anymore.

"It's Forks, Ron. Like I have written in the list, we need to blend with society here. If we always hide ourselves in this big house and just come out when we need something, people will get suspicious. They will think we're a dangerous gang and there is high possibility that a police will come here to check on us. Beside we will stay here for almost a year, why don't we get some knowledge from muggle world that maybe will be useful for our Auror training next year." Hermione tried to explain.

"Useful in Auror training? I'd like to know what kind of things that will be useful for us." Draco snorted.

"Why should we stay here for a year? And why should Auror training starts next year, anyway?" Harry grumbled. Hermione glared at them.

"Well, if a Death Eater escaped from Azkaban and went to muggle world, our knowledge of muggle world would help us when we must search for them since we knew muggle world better than them. We could use muggle technology that they never known. We stay here for a while to get away from Wizarding World or Wizarding Press to be exact, I heard they had plan to torture Harry with many interviews and some events about glory and victory for months, so I think it's best for us to wait for a year to get everything calm down in Wizarding World. And the reason why the training is opened next year because the Ministry has to rebuild the Wizarding Government from zero since they were so messed up when the great battle happened." The boys groaned when they found a point in Hermione's wonderful speech. Luna giggled at their disappointed faces.

"Cheer up guys, at least maybe you'll find something you'll never know here, in muggle world" Luna said dreamily.

"When will we start school, Hermione?" Luna asked. Hermione took another paper from her back.

"Ah, in four days. Tomorrow, we will go to Forks and enrolled ourselves and I have asked Lupin to be our godparents if they ask something about it. I don't really know about Muggle School anymore since I attend Hogwarts."

"Great!" Draco muttered sarcastically, earning a pillow thrown at him from the brown haired girl.

-Next Morning-

"Good morning" Luna greeted Hermione who was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Hermione greeted back and smiled gratefully when Luna started to help her. The three boys were still snoring happily in their room.

Hermione was setting few plates on the table when she heard familiar 'pop' outside the house. She smiled happily and ran to the door and found three people outside. One was their ex-professor of Defend against the Dark Art in their third year; he was holding a big brown envelope, maybe some important letters for them. The two girls were their best friends since forever. One was a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes, Ginny Weasley obviously. She was holding a big red bag in her right hand and a small one in her left hand, while the other was beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with a cheerful look on her face, Arianna Danvers. On her feet was a big green bag while she was holding a small green bag with her right hand since she lost her left arm in great battle.

"Ginny, Arianna, Lupin" she hugged them happily.

"Hello Hermione" Lupin greeted warmly as he hug her back.

"Come in" the three newcomers went to the kitchen. Ginny and Arianna jumped on Luna as soon as they saw her. Luna was glad she found such good friends. She never had a good one because of her reputation as Loony Lovegood.

"Where're the boys?" Arianna asked, looking around the house.

"Upstairs, sleeping" Luna answered shortly. Arianna smiled before skipped to the second floor with Ginny. Few minutes later a shriek was heard.

"ARIANNA!" Draco's familiar roar was heard, making the three people in the kitchen laughed. Arianna ran downstairs, a big bowl in her hand. She laughed and hides herself behind Lupin's large figure when Draco appeared on the door way, wet. He was looking around furiously for a blond haired girl. Hermione, Lupin and Luna laughed at his wet state. Draco glared at them before heard a familiar giggle behind Lupin.

Arianna yelped in surprised when Draco apparated in front of her. She shrieked as Draco tickled her, making her rolling on the floor with Draco on top of her.

"This is your punishment. How dare you pour a bowl of water when I was sleeping!" Draco said as he continued to tickle her. Harry, Ron and Ginny laughed when they saw the scene before them and sat down on the table full of breakfast.

"Okay, stop it Draco. It's time for breakfast" Harry said, trying to save Arianna and also his growling stomach. Draco released her but still glared playfully at her. Arianna put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry..." she apologized with a kid voice. Draco rolled his eyes before gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He helped her got onto her feet and ran upstairs to change his wet clothes.

"You change him, Arianna. I was so shocked when I saw what he did to you. Until now, I still find it's hard to believe that Draco loves you" Ron said. Arianna laughed.

"So did I, Ronald." She said, smiling when she recalled the day Draco Malfoy suddenly declared his love for her.

A Slytherin Prince declared his undying love for a Gryffindor? Who would believe that? Arianna didn't believe him, of course, until he suddenly kissed her in front of the whole students in the Great Hall which earned a hard slap on his cheek. She tried to denied her feeling (she actually had a crush on him) and demanded an explanation from him.

According to Draco's explanation why he suddenly did that because he believed that he was going to die on the end of the year. He didn't tell her about suicidal mission the Dark Lord gave him but he tried his best to convince her that he really in love with her. Arianna didn't say anything about her feeling to him until she and the Trio was brought to Malfoy Manor, where she kissed him and finally admitted that she loved him too before disappeared with Dobby.

"Draco is good person actually." Lupin said, knowing that Draco didn't want to kill Dumbledore and actually helped Harry and others. He also recalled the moment Draco took care of Arianna when she was little depressed because her left arm, from her elbow down to her hand, had to be amputated.

"Stop talking about me" Draco said, plopping himself beside Arianna.

"That's right. Lupin, I have something to ask" Hermione said and began to explain her idea of attending the muggle school, much to the boys' disappointment when Lupin happily agreed about the whole idea.

"This will be a long and boring vacation. What kind of vacation does include school in it?" Draco muttered unhappily.

"Hermione's vacation" Ron and Harry said in unison.

Luna looked at her new family as the boys tried to argue that they didn't need school at all which ended unsuccessfully. She was so thankful to have Harry and others as friend who really cares for her. She looked at the three couples in front of her. Harry and Ginny, who was whispering to each other God-Knows-What, Hermione and Ron who was still debating about the whole school thing with Lupin, and Draco and Arianna who began to ignore them and lost to their own world. Luna couldn't help but feel jealous. Would she find someone who liked her more than friend one day? Would she find someone who put aside her weird nature and actually loved her? She certainly hoped so.

TBC

AN: I hope you like it. This is my first X-over. Review please (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: For anyone who has reviewed the last chapter, thank you very much (^_^)

**Salvage**

_Italic is thinking_

**Chapter 2: Forks High School**

Luna combed her long wavy blond hair. She frowned. Her hair was too long. It reached under her hip. She took a handful of her hair and cut it with a wave of her wand. She smiled satisfied when she saw her hair reached her mid back. She looked at her reflection in the mirror once again before skipped downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning" She greeted cheerfully. She was excited for her first day of school. She loved school. There was a reason why she ended up in Ravenclaw after all.

"Morning, Luna" Hermione and Arianna greeted together while the boys grunted in respond, boys would never be a morning person. Luna giggled at the sight of them laying their head on the table, waiting for Ginny put the bread on the table.

"Will you be alright, Ginny? I mean you will stay here for a year but you still have to go to Hogwarts for your last year. Will you manage it?" Harry asked, worrying about his girlfriend. He just realized that Ginny was year younger than them.

"I'll be fine. Lupin will be my private teacher. Hogwarts is still being renovated after the final battle so Professor McGonagall allowed the students to take home schooling for a year, but next year when the school will be opened again we have to go back at Hogwarts. I won't go there since this year is my seventh year." Ginny put the bread on his plate table and sat down. Harry nodded in understanding.

"You'll be fine, Ginny. You'll pass although you take two completely different schools in a year. You have two smart students here to help you." Arianna said, nodding at Hermione and Luna direction.

"What about me? I am smart too" Draco complained as he helped her opened the jam jar. Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know. But I don't know if you want to tutor her. Will you?"

"Well, if she wants" Draco shrugged. Ginny smiled thankfully at him. Maybe she could use his help when Hermione or Luna was occupied with something but only for emergency.

"How did you become one of best students in Hogwarts anyway? Anyone who knows you will think that you are just an arrogant prat and usually arrogant prat isn't smart" Ron asked.

"Malfoy is gifted, Weasley. You just have to accept that fact." Draco said, didn't even bother to looked at him. Ron grunted in annoyance.

"Let's go!" Hermione threw their bags at them and went to the garage with everyone. Draco, Arianna, and Luna went to Draco's Lamborghini estoque while Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny went to Harry's Audi A7.

Forks High School already full with students. Most of them were outside, talking to their friends about everything they wanted to. Two expensive cars of the Cullen arrived in the parking lot, caught the attention of the students for a moment. Edward helped his girlfriend out the car as the Hale got out from the car as well and joined them. Few minutes later, two expensive yet unfamiliar cars caught full attention of Forks High School.

"New students?" Emmet asked to no one particular.

The cars parked few meters from the Cullen's cars. The students unconsciously held their breath as they waited for the new comers impatiently. The Lamborghini estoque door opened and two beautiful blond-haired blue-eyed girls step out. The taller girl was beautiful and wearing nice simple clothes but screamed expensive. The students, who admired her beauty, gasped when they noticed that she only had one arm. The girl ignored the looks she got from them and kept looking around. Next was another blonde girl with dreamy look on her face. She seemed torn between the real world and unreal one. She dressed oddly too with her frilly long dress and colourful shirt. The girl population sighed dreamily when a tall blond boy got out from the driver seat. He was obviously very rich boy by the way he dressed and sneered when he looked at the crowd.

The silver Audi A7 driver door opened and a cute boy with messy black hair and glasses got out. He opened the passenger side and a red headed girl step out, looking at the school excitedly. Another two figures came out from the passenger door, one was a red headed boy and a girl with curly brown hair. They walked to the previous three and the new students walked into the Forks building together as a pack, ignoring the stared that followed them. Many girls sighed in disappointed when the blond guy wrapped an arm around the one armed girl and the messy black hair boy wrapped an arm around the red headed girl.

Rumours spread fast in High School, especially in small school like Forks High School. Some said they were orphan who lived together in a house and they were a gang of wild teenagers who likes to travel to find some adventures. The oddest one was they were couples of run away lover who didn't get blessing from their parents.

"Are the new students nice?" Bella asked The Cullen as they sat on their regular table in canteen. None Bella or the Cullen had a class with the new students before lunch.

"I don't know. I didn't have a class with them but I have Jessica and Laurent in my third period and they were talking about the new students. The messy black haired boy is Harry Potter, the girl with curly brown hair is Hermione Granger, the redheaded girl and boy is Ginny and Ron Weasley. They are sibling and Ginny is in junior year. The weird blond girl is Luna Lovegood and the girl with one arm is Arianna Danvers. Oh and the blond boy is Draco Malfoy" Alice said.

"They said they're nice, except the Draco guy. They also mentioned that Hermione is very smart. She answered almost all difficult questions perfectly." She added.

"They smell different than regular human and have almost similar blood scent. It doesn't affect me one bit." Jasper said, confused.

"Maybe they are gifted people. We're vampire, then there is this wolf pack in La Push so why not another mythical creature?" Emmet said, trying to be smart but only got odd looks from the other.

"They're coming" Alice said. As expected, the group of new students walked into the canteen, catching everyone attention as they sat down. Almost all of them had a tray of food in hands except the one-armed girl. One of blonde girl was wearing very weird glasses (the one Luna wore when she found Harry on the train in HP 6 movie). They ignored the stares they got and talked to each other.

"Here" Draco took the tray from Arianna's hand and filled it with some food. Arianna smiled thankfully at him before walked beside him to the empty table. Luna was behind them, wearing her unique glasses and looking around the canteen for wrackspurt.

"They're staring at us" Harry said softly, feeling uncomfortable with the stares. It reminded him at the first year he arrived in Hogwarts.

"Yeah, we're bunch of new students. What do you expect?" Hermione said, taking a bit of her food but made a face after that. She noticed Ron was eating like a pig beside her and nudged him, making him looked at her with confused look.

"Don't eat like that, Ron. Use some manner, please" she hissed. Ron sat up straight and wiped his mouth, shooting apologetic look at her.

"So how're your classes so far?" Hermione asked.

"It's fine. Some subjects are easy, though. Our lessons were more complicated that them" Draco said, taking an apple from Arianna's tray and took a bite.

"Yes, good thing we all have studied. If we weren't, I am sure we will look like an idiot here. You know what, the teacher though that Luna and I was twins and kept calling me Miss Lovegood and Luna, Miss Danvers. It's amusing, really! We don't look alike that much. Maybe because he already old and has a bad sight but forgot to bring his glasses. " Arianna said, laughing. They started to talk about their first day of school and the subjects.

Draco let his friends talk while his grey-blue eyes swept the canteen. He noticed that the other students, especially the girls, kept glancing at their table once a while. Most of them would glace at Arianna's left arm and Luna's weird glasses and then snickered to themselves. He wouldn't let these muggles left unharmed if they made fun of those two, especially Arianna. His eyes stopped when his eyes landed on beautiful people at the corner. Draco narrowed his eyes.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from every other table as possible. There were six of them. They had their lunch trays on the table but he noticed the only one who ate was a girl with dark brown hair. They were unnaturally beautiful except for, once again, the dark brown haired girl. She looked normal. The only normal one it seemed. They looked nothing alike. Of the three boys, one was big with muscles and dark hair. Another was taller but thinner and honey blond hair. The last was a boy with untidy, bronze-coloured hair.

Draco's eyes moved from the boys to the girls. He ignored the normal looking one and bored his gaze to the unnatural ones. The taller one was a beautiful girl with golden hair like a Veela and had Malfoy-like aura around her. The short girl was pixie-like and striking features. Her hair was a deep black, short and pointing in every direction. Draco noticed that they were so pale. They had dark shadows coloured the skin under their dark eyes- purplish like they all had insomnia. The five of six of them were not human. Draco was sure of that.

Edward looked at the Harry and friends who were talking animatedly about their first day of school. He concentrated to read Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione's mind. He kept seeing a big castle; many teenagers wore weird uniform, dark forest, bunch of redheaded people and many adults gathered together. His eyes moved from them to Luna's. It was colourful, bright and cheerful. He saw an old man in front of very weird house and also the same big castle. He moved to the last two blonde and frowned when he met two metal walls protecting their minds.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Alice asked her brother.

"Those two blondes, I can't read their minds"

"Which one?"

"The male one and his girlfriend, I think. The girl who doesn't have left arm" Edward said. He saw Draco's eyes looked around the canteen and stopped at them. He looked at them like he was trying to figure out something. His eyes moved from Emmet, Jasper, himself and the girls with a hard gaze. Edward felt disturbed. The fact that he couldn't read his mind and also his sharp stare scared him a bit. There was something unusual about them. If what Emmet said about them being gifted people was true, there was high percentage that they would find out about them and that boy would be the first one to know. Edward's topaz eyes locked with Draco's blue-grey ones. They were in staring contest now.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Arianna's voice broke Draco and Edward's staring contest.

"Nothing, dear." He said quickly, turning his attention to her. Arianna looked at him incredulity but she didn't ask any further. If Draco was trying to figure out something, he would tell her eventually. Draco stood up and walked out the canteen behind Arianna but before threw the last look at the Cullen. Edward and Jasper looked at the door when they saw Draco, Arianna and Harry entered the class. Edward saw Draco glared at him and Jasper before led Arianna and Harry to empty seats close the window.

'_Do you notice the two pale boys on the back?'_ Arianna read the paper Draco gave her when they sat on their seat. Arianna took out her mirror and focused it on the back. She caught the images of Edward and Japer looking at them curiously.

'_Yes, why?'_ she wrote back.

'_I want you to pay attention to them and their friends.' _

"Who do you mean with them and their friends, Draco?" Harry asked, glanced at the note Draco was about to give to his girlfriend.

"I'll tell you later, Harry" he responded.

Arianna walked to the car with the girls after class ended. She was glad she had the last class with the girls minus Ginny but she managed to find her right after her class ended. She was leaning on Draco's car and looked at the Cullen who was gathering around Edward's car.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked. The girls' eyes were on the Cullen now.

"I don't know all of them. I just know the blonde guy name Jasper Hale and the bronze one was Edward Cullen. Draco, Harry and me had one class with them. Draco said about paying attention to them. I don't know why though" Arianna said.

"They don't have wrackspurt around them" Luna said. Luna titled her head a little. She stared at the Cullen and wondered why they looked unnatural and inhuman? _If Dragon said that we should pay attention to them then something must be wrong... Are they Veela? But the only one who looks like vela is the blond haired girl? What are they? _

"Let's go!" Draco, Harry and Ron suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startled the girls. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went to Harry's car while Luna and Arianna got into the Draco's car. Harry saw Draco jerked his head toward a certain direction. Harry followed it and saw the Cullen by their cars. He looked at them for a moment before got into his car and drove away.

"Did you guys notice a bunch of strange students when we had lunch at school?" Draco asked as the young wizard and witches sat in living room.

"Yes, I noticed them. The ones with pale skin and sat in table far away from others, right?" Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"Something is wrong with them. They aren't human and I'm sure of it. I have met many mythical creatures than all of you, I know them immediately if I see one. The problem is I don't know yet what they are."

"Do you think they're dangerous to us?" Harry asked.

"Well, maybe not. I mean they go to Muggle School so absolutely they don't have any problem with muggle. As long as we are careful, they will think we're muggle so we'll safe. I have these books. Maybe they can help" Hermione pulled some books from her bag.

"This is useless. I didn't find anything matches their characteristic!" Ron whined as he threw _Awesome Mythical Creatures in the World _onto the sofa. Harry did the same, giving up and laid his head on Ginny's lap. The other ignored them and continued their research although they gave up few minutes later.

"Le's continued our research tomorrow" Arianna yawned and laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Let's go to the beach!" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, let's find some fun. I feel my brain is going to explode in few minutes." Luna said. She stood up and skipped out the house.

"Are you coming, Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head and pointing at the sleeping Arianna. Hermione nodded before followed the other to the garage where Harry had started his car.

Edward walked into the house with his girlfriend and siblings. They were still talking about the new students at school. Esme looked up from her favourite vas and a worried expression crossed her face.

"What's wrong?"

"There're these new students at school to day. They are strange" Edward said, sitting on the sofa. Bella sat beside him and took his hand in her warmer one.

"Strange?"

"They have an unusual aura around them like they aren't fully human. They also have a similar blood scent. There's something powerful in their blood but I don't know what it is." Edward explained. Carlisle who appeared from the door walked to the living room and sat beside Esme.

"Are you talking about the new comers?"

"Yes. They are three boys and four girls. The boys are Harry, Ron, and Draco while the girls are Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Arianna." Alice said.

"I can't read Draco and Arianna's mind." Edward confessed.

"Like Bella's?"

"No, Bella's mind is empty. Draco and Arianna have a tick metal wall to protect their mind. And also this Draco guy kept staring at us and he had a thoughtful expression at lunch like he knew we're not human. If they know that we're vampire then I suspect Draco is the first one who discovers it, and he tells his friends."

"You must do your hardest to appear as normal as you could. Be more careful."

"Especially when Edward said he and his friends aren't fully human. We don't know what they are and what they will do if they find out about us" Esme said.

TBC

AN: I hope you like it. Review please (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thank you for everyone who has reviewed the last chapter. I know **I need a beta** so if anyone wants to help me, I'll be grateful! PM me if you want to help me, key (^_^) here the next chapter, enjoy...!

**Salvage**

**Chapter 3: First Beach and First Meeting**

_Italic is thinking_

Jacob threw his big body on one of Sam's couch. He was upset when he found out that Bella went back to her bloodsucker as soon as he returned without even angry to him. Why couldn't she see that he was better than that vampire, anyway?

"You're okay, Jake?" Sam asked, putting a basket of giant muffins on the table. He was surprised that Jacob didn't even glance or fight with the other boys as usual. He heard Jacob sighed.

"No"

"Why?"

"He's still upset about Bella" Embry said, taking a bite of his muffin. Jacob huffed and continued sulking. Sam shook his head.

"Why bother? She isn't your imprint, Jacob. It's her loss if she chooses Cullen over you."

"I love her, Sam! I don't care if she is my imprint or not. I want her" Jacob said, grabbing Quil's muffin from his hand.

"Hey!" Quil tried to grab it back but Jacob had thrown it into his mouth and munched angrily.

"You know what, Jake? I think you don't love her, you obsess with her in unhealthy way." Embry said. Jacob glared at him but Embry just shrugged.

"Wait till you meet your imprint, Jake. You'll feel how complete you are and I can't wait for it to happen. I'm tired of your whines about her every time we have patrol" Sam said, walking away.

"Hey, let's go to the beach!" Quil suggested. Jared and Embry jumped onto their feet and ran out the house. Jacob stared at his brothers before followed them.

"Who's that?" Embry asked his brothers when he saw unfamiliar girl skipping along the shore. The young shape-shifters stopped and followed his gaze.

"Maybe she's new. I heard from Sam that there are some people moved to Forks few days ago. Maybe she is one of them." Jacob said. He didn't know why but he felt really curious about her. He walked to the girl followed by his brothers. She wasn't paying attention to them and ended bumped onto his chest. The girl's blue eyes looked up at him and Jacob's world changed.

Luna skipped along the shore alone and bare feet, leaving her friends who were having water fight. She hummed carelessly while twirling her body, enjoying the way breeze blew her hair. She kicked some sand and salty water from her toes. She was too busy twirling around that she didn't notice some large boys watching her curiously. She jumped when she bumped onto hard material. She looked up and saw a handsome boy with tan skin and brown eyes staring at her with very odd expression.

"Hello" she titled her head smiled dreamily at him. The boy didn't do or say anything but stared at her. Both of them didn't say anything but just staring at each other.

Embry frowned. He admitted that the girl was kind of pretty but why Jacob didn't say anything when he supposed to greet back. He walked to them and grinned when he notice familiar expression on Jacob's face. Embry threw a shoulder around Jacob's shoulder and greeted the girl, turning the girl's gaze to him.

"Hello there, I'm Embry and he's Jacob. Sorry about him. He doesn't do well with pretty girl." Embry grinned. The girl smiled at him.

"I am Luna Lovegood, nice to meet you" She greeted with a weird yet interesting dreamy voice.

"Hi, I'm Jared and this is Quil. Nice to meet you, Luna" Jared offered his hand which she shook.

"Are you new here?" Quil asked. He smacked Jacob's on his head to snap him from his own world, earning a glare and grateful look at once.

"Yes, I am"

"Nice to meet you, L-Luna. I am Jacob Black" Jacob said, embarrassed when he realized that he had stared at her weirdly. He offered his hand and felt a tingling sensation when their skin met. The girl was beautiful and had some... unique aura around her. Hmm, maybe she was special. Jacob's brown eyes were bored into her baby blue eyes. A sound of clearing throat snapped him awake.

"Luna Lovegood, huh? Yeah yeah love is good" Jacob smiled when he heard Luna giggled. Embry, Jared and Quil shared a look before grinned at each other. Finally, the day they wished the most had come. No more whines about Bella Swan!

"Hey, tell me about you! Do you like Forks so far?" Embry sat down on the sand followed by the others. Luna smiled at him and sat down beside Jacob who looked so happy being close to her.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself first?" She asked back. Embry laughed and launched into the story about them, except the wolf thing, and Luna shared her story too, except the magic thing.

Jacob ignored the story. He was too busy observing his imprint. The way she talked was weird, like she wasn't really in their world. She sounded like a poet when she described her friends, Harry something, Ron something, Hermione something and so on. She seemed looked up at them from the way she talked about them. Jacob's eyes moved from her long blonde hair to her rosy cheeks and finally his eyes set on her pink lips. He wondered how it felt to press his own lips onto her. He shook his head. He had to take this slowly. No matter how he suddenly loved her, she didn't know anything about imprint.

"Luna!" Hermione familiar voice called her. Luna turned her head and waved when she saw her best friends were walking toward her.

"Are they your friend?" Jacob asked. Luna beamed at him and nodded, making him smiled as well.

"Who are you and tell me that you didn't do anything to our friend?" Ron asked rudely, earning a nudge from his girlfriend.

"Don't be rude, Ronald. Hello, I am Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled sweetly at them. Ron suddenly felt insecure and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I am Jacob Black; these are Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Jared Thail. Nice to meet you" Jacob said.

"I am Harry and these are Ron and Ginny." Harry smiled and offered his hand. Each of them said their 'hello' and 'nice to meet you' before sat down and join the circle and started some conversation.

"Do all of you go to Forks High School?" Jared asked, feeling disgusted when the though of these nice people shared a school with vampires.

"Yes, we do. It's the closest school from our home. Do you guys still in school?" Hermione asked, leaning to Ron.

"Yeah, we go to La Push High. Well except for Jared here. They have graduated last year." Quil said, pointing the two. Harry observed the big shirtless boys as they asked about being new additions in a boring and small town. They seemed nice with their playful personality. They all looked alike and if they didn't say their last name, Harry could swear they were brother. His green orbs moved to the Jacob guy. He had noticed the way the Jacob guy stared and smiled at Luna.

'_He likes Luna'_ Harry thought amused. Harry felt happy for her but secretly he little worried. A talk with Draco earlier about non-humans in this town made him wondered if these guys weren't human too. They were too big and too warm; he noticed it when they shook hands, for a normal human being. He hoped even though they weren't normal muggle, they weren't bad people. It was about time Luna found someone after all she had been through.

"It's getting dark. We have to go" Harry announced as he looked at his watch. They stood up and said their goodbye. He noticed Luna and Jacob looked disappointed and smiled.

"Will you visit again?" Jacob asked Luna with sad expression on his face. Embry, Quil, and Jared snorted from behind him but Jacob ignored them. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Of course, bye bye" Luna said before skipped away with her friends. Jacob heard kissy-kissy voiced behind him and glared at his brothers.

"Shut up" He snapped but only got laughs as respond.

"You'll meet her again tomorrow, Jake" Jared said, slapping his shoulder. Jacob glared at them before ran into the wood.

"Where're you going?" Embry called him when they saw a glint of big russet coloured wolf ran through the wood. He looked at Quil and Jared and shook their head together, suddenly had a feeling what Jacob would do.

Jacob kept pace with Harry's car as he ran through the woods. He wanted to know where she lived so he could visit her. Jacob watched as the silver car turned into a small side street that led up to a big house hidden behind the trees. The car was turned off and he saw Luna got out from the car and skipped into the house. Jacob smiled; he liked the way Luna skipped and twirling her body around. He found it cute and made her unique in special way.

Jacob looked around the house and saw two windows. He couldn't see anything so he phased back to human and pulled on his shorts. He didn't know which one Luna's room window was, so he just climbed the nearby tree where he was well hidden from the window. Jacob's brown eyes searched for a familiar blonde hair in the dark room. He waited for few minutes before the door of the bedroom was opened. His eyes lit up when he saw Luna skipped into the room. He smiled and watched for a moment when Luna busily looking for something from a drawer and skipped out the room. Jacob sighed in disappointed and climbed down the tree before ran back home. He definitely would visit tomorrow.

Harry and co walked into the living room and immediately greeted by Draco and Arianna snogging heatedly on the sofa. Ron made a face at the sight and let out a loud chough. The couple stopped their hot session but didn't let go of each other.

"Oh, you're back" Arianna said, removing her arm from Draco's neck.

"Next time please go to your room if you want to have your hot session. What if someone else walk in?" Ron said. Draco snorted. The girls, minus Luna who was skipping upstairs, rolled their eyes and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Harry, Ron and Draco sat on the dinning table, watching their girlfriends cook.

"Whatever, Weasley. I have good news for all of you. I have figured what Cullen is" Draco said, putting a book called _'The Weirdest Mythical Creatures in the World and Their un-Explained Trait'_. Harry and Ron's attention was caught by his announcement.

"What are they?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Vampires. They are different from vampires we have met before. I found that there is a kind of vampire who doesn't burn in the daylight. They're sparkle instead"

"Sparkle? You got to be kidding me. What kind of vampire sparkle?" Ron complained.

"I don't know, Weasley. I got that from the book and there's no explanation why this vampire sparkle instead of burn in the daylight. Maybe it's new kind of vampire. And about the eyes, red eyes mean it drinks human blood and topaz eyes mean it drinks animal blood. They can be killed by rip out their limps and then throw them into fire." Draco said.

"Vampire, huh?" Harry murmured.

"We still need to keep our distance, though. Although they don't drink human blood, doesn't mean they have great control over human blood and maybe wizard and witch. We absolutely smell different than muggle." Hermione said, putting some plate on the table.

"Yes, we smell different because we have magic in our blood, but I think our blood scents don't affect them that much. If they do, the Cullen will leave school immediately, but they just sat there and observed us." Draco said.

"Observed us?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, at lunch. The only one who observed openly was the guy named Edward. The other looked away but they did glance at us occasionally like they knew we're not regular human." Draco said. The silence swept the dinning room as they began to think individually about it. The silence was broken when Luna skipped down the stair, humming happily.

"What's wrong with her? She seems so happy" Arianna asked, looking at Luna curiously. Harry smiled.

"We met some boys at the beach and I think Luna has a crush on one of them" Harry said, smiling.

"What?" Arianna and Draco's eyes widen. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before giggled, obviously knew about it and maybe who the said boy was, while Ron looked at Harry like he had grown two head.

TBC

AN: thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this one. Read and review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for everyone who had reviewed, put this to your story alert and favourite story. Here the next chapter, enjoy... (^_^)

**Salvage**

**Chapter 4: Bella Swan and the Lupins**

It had been four days since Luna met Jacob. She came to the beach everyday but never met Jacob anymore. Maybe he was busy and had something to do. Luna suddenly missed him. She sighed and hoped she would meet him again. She pushed the cart in front of her and went to vegetable and fruit section where Arianna was busy picking some carrots, broccolis and many more.

Arianna and Luna were shopping for grocery since they had run out of it. Who knew lived with three boys could empty your food stock sooner that you had planned. Luna took a look at her before pushed the cart to milk direction and put two gallons of milk into the cart. Luna turned around and saw Arianna was trying to pick a rather big melon into her right hand. She saw frustrated look on her face as she kept failing. Luna wanted to help, but Arianna, being stubborn girl she was, would be angry with her and said that she could handle it. Finally after few more tries, Arianna turned around happily with the melon in her right arm.

"Ah!" Arianna bumped onto a large boy. The boy caught her melon in surprise and glared at her.

"Watch it, girl!" He growled. Arianna looked up and glared at him. She didn't care that he was much bigger than her. That wasn't the way a boy should talk to a girl.

"Oh, it's you who should watch where you're going! You're so big yet you didn't see me in front of you?" Luna left the cart and headed to Arianna. The big boy reminded her of Jacob and his friend but she didn't saw him with Jacob few days ago.

"Ari, calm down" Luna tried to calm her friend down. She was afraid if Arianna's magic accidentally snapped in public. She didn't want to obliviate all the people in the supermarket. Arianna ignored her and kept glaring at him. The boy was growling and shaking. It was quite frightening.

"Apologize, now!" he roared.

"No!"

"Paul, calm down" a familiar voice warned the boy named Paul. Luna turned around and saw Jacob, Embry and Quil behind her. Jacob were glaring at him, warned him not to lose his temper. The boy glared at him for a moment before huffed and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Jacob?"

"Hi, Luna. Sorry about him. That's Paul, he has temper issue."Jacob smiled guilty at her. Luna watched as Embry and Quil moved to Paul's side and whispered something to him. She noticed his eyes widen and he raised an eyebrow at her. They began to talk rapidly and quietly.

"It's alright, Jacob." Luna said, smiling softly at him. Jacob beamed back. Both of them were just staring at each other, feeling happy finally able to meet.

"Ahem" Luna's attention moved from Jacob to her best friend who was looking at them with a confuse expression.

"Oh, sorry Arianna. Um, Arianna, this is Jacob Black and Jacob, this is Arianna" Luna said. Arianna raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly at her. Luna blushed and nudged her. Arianna's blue eyes turned to the big boy in font of her before offered her hand for Jacob to shake. Jacob shook her hand and couldn't help but stare at her left arm. Arianna noticed his gaze and cleared her throat.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to." Jacob apologized quickly. He shouldn't stare like that. That was quite rude. Arianna waved her hand carelessly.

"It's alright. I'm getting used to it. I had an accident a few months ago and my left arm had to be amputated. Don't worry about it, I still have this one" Arianna said, raising her right hand. She turned around and saw her melon was in Paul's hand. She put her hand on her hip.

"Hey you give me back my melon!" she demanded. Paul looked at the green ball in his hands and smirked.

"Get it yourself!" He said. Arianna narrowed her eyes before walked to him and tried to snatch her fruit from his hand which ended unsuccessfully since Paul hold it over his head and since he was so tall, Arianna failed to get her property back. Arianna huffed in annoyance.

"Give it back!" She jumped around. Jacob, Luna and the others were watching the little show amusingly. Luna laughed and walked pass them to get the cart.

"Let me" Jacob walked passed her and push the cart for her. Luna beamed at him. They made their way to Paul and Arianna, who still jumping as high as she could and earned laughs from Embry and Quil who stood beside them.

"Arianna, what are you doing?" Arianna turned around and smiled brightly when she saw Draco was walking toward them with a book in his hand. She ran to him and grabbed his book before ran back to Paul and smacked his stomach, hard. Caught by surprise, Paul accidentally lowered his arm, giving a perfect opportunity for Arianna to let go of Draco's book and grabbed the melon off his hand. Jacob, Embry, Quil and Luna laughed. Paul glared at her but Arianna glared at him and ran behind Draco. Draco picked his book from the floor and stared at the unfamiliar large boys in front of him.

"Um Draco, these are Jacob, Embry, Quil and Paul" Luna introduced the boys. Jacob, feeling that he should give a good impression, step forward and offered his hand.

"Hi, I am Jacob Black. Nice to meet you" Draco's eyes wandered from his head to toe, taking a good look of him. Jacob stood nervously. He felt like he was being introduced to his girlfriend's brother. After few minutes, Draco accepted his hand and shook it firmly.

"Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you" Draco said. He glanced at Luna, who smiled shyly at him before looked down to the floor.

"Get the cart to the cashier, Luna" he ordered. Before Luna moved, Jacob quickly pushed the cart to the cashier and helped her unload the cart. Draco observed the guy who willingly helped Luna and glanced at his friend who looked at them impatiently. Draco opened his wallet and gave the money to the lady before took two bags of four in his right hand.

"Let's go" Draco's put a hand behind Arianna's back and led her out. Arianna winked at Luna before took a bag and let Draco led her out.

"I have to go, bye" Luna smiled, her hand reached out for the plastic bag but Jacob took it before her.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Meet you at the beach at 3 pm?" He asked hopefully. Luna titled her head, thinking for a moment, before smiled widely.

"Okay, bye bye" she said, snatched the bag from his hand and skipped to the door. Jacob grinned like mad and couldn't wait for this afternoon.

-First Beach-

Luna stared at the beach in front of her. Jacob hadn't arrived yet. He sighed when she recalled her conversation with Draco before she went here.

_Flashback_

"_Luna, be careful. Jacob and his friends aren't human" Draco said as he watched Luna was tying her shoes. Luna looked up and smiled._

"_I know" _

"_You knew?" Draco asked._

"_Yes, I did since the first time I meet them actually. They have magic in their blood, I can feel it when I shook their hand. I don't know what kind of creature they are but I'm sure they are good people. They didn't act suspiciously like the Cullens. They were joking and talking nicely with us." _

"_Did the others notice as well?"Draco asked. _

"_I don't know but I don't think so." Luna said. Draco sighed._

"_I have to go" Luna said, standing up._

"_Just be careful Luna. I may give you permission to meet Jacob but that doesn't mean that I won't keep an eye on those boys. I know you can take care of yourself but please be careful. You're my sister" Draco said. _

"_Your sister?" _

"_Well, you lived with me and my family since your father dead in Final Battle. My mother is fond of you, she always wants a daughter so the day my mother hug you in the Manor was the day you became my sister" Draco said. Luna smiled and hug him._

"_Thank you Draco."_

_End Flashback_

"Jacob, what are you?" She asked to herself before closing her eyes, enjoying the sound of the waves.

Jacob put on his jeans and shirt before walked out the forest. He grinned when he saw Luna had been there waiting for him. She was closing her eyes and moving around, like she was dancing. Jacob jogged to her and grabbed her hand, twirling her around. He smiled when Luna opened her eyes and stared at him surprised.

"Jacob" she called softly. He grinned.

"Hi, you look like in need of a partner so I volunteer my self." Jacob said, still twirling her around. Luna giggled. Both of them began to swing around like they were dancing with sound of waves as music. Jacob was drown into Luna clear blue eyes as they moving around. He was so into by her beautiful face that he didn't realize that a crab was sitting peacefully beside his feet. Until...

"Aw..." Jacob jumped when he felt a sharp pain on his ankle. He slipped on the sand and fell down, bringing Luna along.

"Oof.." Luna's face bumped onto his chest.

"Sorry" Jacob apologized as both of them sat up.

"It's okay, Jacob" Luna smiled. Jacob grinned.

"So, why did you invite me here?" Jacob smiled sheepishly. He didn't know why he invited her here of all place. There was nothing to do here than talking and gazing to the sea. Great!

"Um... I don't know" He laughed nervously. Luna smiled, amused.

"It's alright. Let's just walk along the shore and talk about everything we have been through today" Luna said, standing up and offering her hand. Jacob took her hand happily and both began to walk hand in hand.

"So, how are you today?" Jacob started lamely. Luna smiled.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm great, really great." Jacob said, grinning at her. Luna swing their joined hand.

"Anything interesting happened today?"Luna asked. Jacob's eyebrows met as he tried to remember what he did today. _'__Hmm...woke__ up __late, __patrol __real __quick, __breakfast __at __Emily...hmm__'_

"Well, I have two best thing that happened to me today" Jacob said, smiling. Luna turned her blonde head to him, looking at him with curious expression on her dreamy face. Jacob stopped walking.

"First, I met you this afternoon and now we're having a little date here" Jacob said. Luna's face heated up. She chuckled and shook her head.

"That's so cheesy" She said, chuckling.

"It's not. That's true!" Jacob said, trying to defend him self. Luna laughed.

"Jacob!" Both Jacob and Luna turned their heads when a voice called. Jacob mentally groaned when he saw Bella, walking clumsily toward them. He sighed.

"Hi Bells" Jacob greeted, trying to sound happy.

Luna watched a dark-brown girl walking toward where she and Jacob stood. She looked oddly familiar but where she met her? She titled her head, trying to get a good look as the pale girl stopped in front of them. She narrowed her eyes when she finally remembered.

"Hi Bells" Luna glanced at Jacob when he greeted her. Bells? The nickname gave a little sting in her heart, something she didn't quiet understand. Her blue eyes went back to he girl. She was Cullen's girl. This Bells girl was with the Cullens at the parking lot. Was she a Cullen? But she wasn't as pale as them and she didn't have a strange aura around them. She looked...almost normal.

"Who's your friend?" Luna snapped out her thought when the girl looked at her. She looked like she was afraid of her.

"Oh Bella, this is Luna Lovegood, she is new here. Luna, This is Bella Swan, my childhood friend" Jacob said. Luna smiled her usual dreamy smile at her. The Bella girl smiled nervously back. She seemed uneasy with Luna.

"Hello... I'm Luna" she said.

"Bella" Bella said.

"Luna goes to Forks High School as well."

"Yeah I know. I have seen her with her friends. You're from England, right?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Bella Swan." Luna greeted. Bella bit her lip and turned to Jacob.

"Jake, can we talk for a minute?" Jacob looked at Luna who let go of his hand and gave him a reassuring nod.

"We'll be back shorty" Jacob said as he gave his imprint an apologic smile which returned with a soft smile.

Luna watched as Jacob and Bella walked away from her. Bella was telling him something. Must be something unusual because Jacob turned his head at Luna with a confuse look on his face. Both of them began arguing about something.

Ring! Luna averted her gaze from them and took out her phone from her pocket.

"Hello, who is this?"

"**It ****is ****I**** who ****am**** calling****"** a familiar voice said.

"Draco. What's wrong?" Luna asked, walking to the nearby rock and sat down.

"**Lupin and Dora are here. Could you go home now?"**

"Really? Is Teddy with them?" Luna asked excited.

"Yes."

"Great, I'll go home now." She said, ending her conversation with unofficial head of the family. She put her phone back into her pocket and looked up when shadow fell onto her.

"Finish?" Jacob nodded, offering his hand.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, noticing a confuse look on Jacob's face. Jacob smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Okay. Jacob, sorry but I have to go now. Draco wants me home" She said. Jacob's face fell.

"So soon?"

"Sorry..."

"Let me take you home" he offered happily.

"I bought a car, Jacob" Luna said, poiting to a certain direction with her thumb.

"It's okay. I'll drive you to your home to make sure you arrive in one piece then I'll go home." Jacob said, taking Luna's hand and dragged her to the direction where she pointed.

"But Jacob, how will you get home? My house is far from yours. You're in La Push, right?"

"Don't worry about it. Whoa, this is your car?" Jacob asked, staring wide eyed at the Audi A7. Luna shook her head and gave him the key.

"Here, you said you'll drive me right. Be careful, it's not my car. It's Harry's. I borrowed it." Luna said. Jacob happily unlocked the door and seated in the driver seat while Luna took the seat beside him. Both of them were silent the whole way. Jacob kept glancing at her from the mirror. Finally, they arrived in front of Luna's house.

"Here we are." Jacob announced rather unhappily. Jacob parked the car in front of the closed garage door before got out and opened Luna's door. Luna giggled.

"Jacob, did you aware that we didn't talk the whole way here?" Luna asked. Jacob nodded.

"So how do you know I live here?" Jacob frozed. _'__Shit!__'_

"O-oh... uum about that. W-Well I.. um" Jacob didn't know what to say. He couldn't say that he stalked her, right?

"Did you stalk me?" Luna asked teasingly, raising one of her eyebrows. Jacob looked at her in panic.

"I-I..."

"Merlin, you DID stalk me" Lunas said in horror. Jacob opened his mouth to deny it but nothing came out. Shit! He couldn't lie to this girl.

"Lu-Luna, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to. I...umm" Jacob shuttered. Luna sighed.

"Jacob, stalking someone is unappropriate, but I'll let it go this one as long as you aren't planning to kill me or do something unappropriate" Luna said, giggling when Jacob let out a loud relief sigh. Jacob smiled.

"Wei!' A loud sriek was heard from inside the house, making the two teenagers jumped. Luna shook her head in amusement _'__Must__be__Teddy__'_

"Do you want to come in?" Jacob almost wanted to nodd but he had to patrol soon. He shook his head. He cheered when he saw a dissappointed look on her face. _'__Ooohhh__she__wants__me__here__'_

"I have to go."

"Okay. You're welcome to visit anytime, though. Bye Jacob" Luna said. She took a step forward and kissed his cheek before went into the house, leaving a shock Jacob. Jacob touched his left cheek and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Whoo!" he cheered happily before running into the forest, still shouting happily.

Luna giggled when she heard Jacob's cheer. She was leaning on the door, quite shock her self when she actually kissed him. She was trying to calm her heard when she heard Jacob's reaction. _'__He __didn__'__t __mind __at __all__'_

"Who's that?" Luna's head turned to the living room and saw Dora there, smiling knowingly at her. Luna flushed and shook her head.

"No one" she said, skipping to her and gave her a hug.

"Come on, Luna. Tell me!" Dora whined. Luna just gave her a smile before ran to the common room, where everyone gathered. Luna giggled when Teddy ran from Hermione's lap into her arms. She tickled the little boy, who was having his hair blonde now.

"Come on, Luna!" Dora whined, setting herself beside her husband.

"What?" Arianna asked.

"Someone brought Luna home, a boy" Dora said, wringgling her eyebrow. All eyes turned to Luna, who was pretending not to notice them.

"Was he tall, tan skinned, black hair and muscles?" Arianna asked. Dora nodded.

"Aw..." Arianna, Ginny and Hermione giggled, making Dora confused more over. Lupin smiled as the boys rolled their eyes.

"His name is Jacob Black. He likes Luna" Hermione said.

"And Luna likes him too" Arianna and Ginny said excitedly. Dora squalead in delight.

"Really?"

"Yes" the three girls chorused. Luna felt her face heated up.

"So, he lives in La Push, right?" Hermione asked, looking at Luna who was trying her hard to cover her red face with her blonde hair.

"Umm..yes, but he said he wanted to send me home... to make sure I arrived safely." Luna said.

"That's so sweet" Dora sighed dreamily. The family began to tease Luna about it the whole afternoon.

-Cullen house-

"I told Jake about them" Bella said to her boyfriend.

"What? Bella, we haven't found out what they are. Why should you tell Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Luna, one of them, was with Jacob at the beach today. W-What if they are dangerous and this Luna girl wanted to do something to Jake?"

"He's a shapesifter, Bella. He could take care of himself. Beside we don't know they are dangerous or not. My feeling tells me that they are not" Edward said, sitting on the sofa beside her.

"You just don't like the fact that maybe the mutt probably have found out about her first." Jasper said. Edward scoffed but he didn't correct his words. Edward still saw Jacob as his rival although Bella had chosed him aver that mutt.

"So, how did he take it?" Alice asked. Bella shook her head.

"He didn't care."

**Flashback**

"**So, what do you want to talk about?" Jacob asked, smiling.**

"**I want you to stay away from her"Bellas said. Jacob's smiled dissapeared. He frowned.**

"**Why?" **

"**She's not human, Jake" Bella said. Jacob threw a confuse look to Luna who, he notice, was looking at them.**

"**Edward said that she and her friends aren't fully human. I'm afraid that she is going to hurt you" **

"**She isn't going to hurt me. If she is, then she would have done it days ago." Jacob said.**

"**Days ago? You have met her before?"**

"**Yes, and her friends. They are nice people, Bella. We talked, joked... they told me about them, maybe not everything but I know that they are good people. Who cares if she isn't fully human. At least she's not bloodsucker" Jacob said, ignoring the hurt look on her fce when he said the last sentence.**

"**Y-You like her. That's why you never call me again? You didn't call me after the incident in the forest with Edward, Jake" Jacob didn't answer. He tore his gaze from Bella to Luna, who was sitting on a rock and talking to someone through her phone.**

"**Jake!" **

"**No, I don't like her" Jacob said softly. "I love her. So much"**

**End Flashback**

"Wow, he surely move on fast" Rosalie said. Bella nodded. She felt strange about it. Just few days ago Jacob was yelling, growling angrily to her and Edward in the forest, now he was igoring her for because another girl came. He used to do everything she said but now he wasn't The Jacob Black she knew before. There was something changed in him.

"Should we try to get closer to the new student?" Alice suggested.

"Maybe once we can gain their trust, they will tell us what they are. We still haven't got a clue about them." She added. The rest of the Cullens kids looked at each other. Should they do that? They never associated with the other student but Bella before. Would it be suspicious act? Trying to start a conversation with them?

-Sam's house-

"What's wrong, Jake?" Sam asked the troubled boy. Jacob sighed.

"Bella came to me this afternoon" he said.

"Why? She changes her mind?" Embry asked, putting his coke on the table. Jacob shook his head.

"No, she told me something and I don't care if she changes her mind either. I have Luna now." He said.

"What did she want?" Quil asked. Jacob sighed and took a muffin from the basket.

"She said... that Luna and her friends aren't fully human" that made the wolfs stopped whatever they were doing.

"What? They aren't vampire, are they?" Embry asked. Jared wacked him on the head.

"Of course not. We will know if they are blooduckers, you idiot."

"They do smell different though. I never thought about it. I thought they were wearing same cologne or something" Quil said, frowning.

"What are they then?" Sam asked, looking at Jacob. Jacob shook his head, telling him that he didn't know. The wolf pack turned silent.

"We have to find out." Sam said.

TBC

AN : Here the next chapter. Hope you like it. Review please (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank your for your reviews... here the next chapter. Hope you like it... (^_^)

**Salvage**

**Chapter 5: Secret Revealed**

Arianna almost fell forward when she felt someone pushed her. She tried to balance herself but failed when, once again, someone bumped into her. Arianna groaned as she fell onto the floor, earning some snickers from the girls. Her bag fell beside her, emptying is content. Arianna took her bag and tried to gather her books. A very pale hand grabbed some of her books and put them in front of her. Arianna looked up. Her dark blue eyes met a pair of topaz eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Here" Arianna took her bag quickly and turned around after mumbled 'thank you'.

"Wait, I am Edward Cullen. You're one of new students and in one of my class but I haven't introduced myself to you" He said.

Edward placed a friendly smile on his pale face when the girl turned around and eyed him suspiciously. Edward tried to appear as friendly as he could. He had to make sure he acted like a normal teenager around the new student. If he could get closer enough with one of them, he could get information about whether or not they have discovered about the Cullen being vampire and what kind of mythical creature the new students are.

"Um, I'm Arianna Danvers. Nice to meet you, Edward" she said. Edward smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you alone? Where're your friends? Usually all of you are always together."

"She's with me" A cold voice was heard from behind Edward. Edward turned around and found Draco glared at him. He was eyeing Edward with a cold look. A message was clearly shown in his grey-blue eyes **'****Stay**** away**** from**** her!****'**

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" Edward said. Draco walked to his girlfriend and put an arm around her waist.

"Draco Malfoy" He said shortly before turned around, leading Arianna away from him. Edward narrowed his eyes. The way the girl tried to walked away and Draco's death glare meant they already knew about them. Edward quickly looked for his siblings. He had to inform them about it.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Luna asked the quiet Slytherin Prince.

"Edward Cullen tried to get close to us. They know about us being non-Muggle but they don't know about us being wizard." Draco said.

"He was trying to start a conversation with me. That's rather strange, though. I asked one of my classmates today and she said that the Cullen never talk or associate with the other student except for Bella Swan. The Muggle." Arianna said, trying to open her lunchbox. Harry threw a glance at the Cullen.

"They're looking at us." He whispered. Draco looked at the table. He quietly took out his wand from his sleeve.

"_Legilimens__"_ he thought. A scene played in front of his eyes.

"_**They know?" the small dark haired vampire girl asked. Edward nodded.**_

"_**Yes, Arianna Danvers and Draco Malfoy know so the rest of them too. He glared at me hard when I introduced my self to him." Edward said.**_

"_**What should we do?" The blonde haired girl asked. **_

"_**We have to keep an eye on them" This time, the blonde haired man who said.**_

Edward put his hand on his head when he felt something was trying to poke into his mind. His mind went blank for a second before memories flew rapidly in front of his eyes. He snapped to the real world when the memories stopped and his view went back to the small cafeteria. He held the edge of the table, trying to gather his consciousness.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked. Edward didn't answer. He let go of the table and hold his head.

"Edward?" Emmet called.

"Someone is trying to get into my head. No, someone has already in my head. He is reading my mind." Edward whispered. The Cullen looked at him in horror. Edward's eyes looked at where Harry and the others were. His eyes locked with a pair of grey ones.

"He read my mind" Edward said.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked, noticing him used legilimency. Draco broke his staring contest with Edward and took Arianna's apple before took a large bite.

"They knew we know about them so one of them said that they need to keep an eye on us. Oh, and Edward knew I read his mind so they will be more curious about us. Be careful" Draco said, leaning his head on Arianna's shoulder. Arianna shook her head and pushed him off.

"Hey!"

"Oh hush! I'm trying to eat here" Arianna said, glaring at him.

"I met Bella Swan yesterday" Luna said, looking at the Cullens table.

"When?" Ginny asked.

"When I was with Jacob. She looked like she was afraid of me and expecting me to do something. She then took Jacob away, saying that they needed to talk but after the talk Jacob was quiet. He kept glancing at me when he sent me home."

"Do you think Bella told him about us? About you?" Ron asked his mouth full with food.

"Maybe. She must have warned him about us." Hermione said.

"Come one, Luna!" Ginny called the blonde haired girl.

Luna jogged out the house, wearing a pair of blue sweat pants and white tank top. A small white towel slung around her neck. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail. The girls, minus Arianna, went to an afternoon jog today. They tried to convince the boys to come along but they seemed to be more interested by the new game set Draco had brought with Harry few days ago. Arianna said she was tired and wanted to have a nice nap.

"Let's go!" Hermione said. They jogged along the empty road, crossing a border between La Push and Forks.

"Wow, did we really jog this far?" Ginny asked as she read the sign La Push: Indian Reservation.

"It seems so. What do you expect? With many battles, escapes, fights with Death Eaters, we can say we had nice exercise" Hermione said.

"Hey Luna, what do you think of Jacob. You like him, don't you?" Hermione asked as they walked back to their house by foot. Ginny giggled.

"Jacob? Well, he's handsome, funny and nice." Luna said.

"Do you like him? You didn't say anything yesterday." Ginny asked. Luna smiled.

"Yes, I do"

"I knew it! Wait until Dora and Arianna hear about it. They will be very happy." Ginny said, jumping up and down. Luna and Hermione laughed.

"I'm happy for you Luna" Hermione said, giving the girl a hug. Luna smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey, aren't that Jacob and his friends?" Ginny said, pointing to the forest. Luna and Hermione broke their hug and turned their heads. Luna frowned when she saw Jacob, Embry, Jared and an unknown man running into the wood shirtless.

"Should we follow them?" Hermione asked. Ginny and Luna looked at each other, unsure what to do. Just when Luna opened her mouth to say something, a loud crash was heard. Startled, the three witched spun around.

They saw two trees on the ground. A pale man appeared from the forest later. He was looking over his shoulder like he was expecting someone. He turned his gaze to the three shocked witches and grinned. He took a deep breath.

"You smell wonderful. Different than any human I came across." He said. He looked at them with a hungry look on his face before lunged to Luna.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand to the vampire. The vampire flew away from them but didn't fell unconscious. Suddenly, growls echoes from the forest and four giant wolves jumped out, making the vampire ran away. They chased the now running vampire and tore him apart. The giant wolves changed into four naked Native Americans.

"Who has fire?" The oldest looking man asked.

"_Incendio_" A soft voice said and the piles of vampire limps burned. The Native American turned their heads to the three young girls. They saw Hermione pointed her wand on the vampire's limps.

"Jacob" Luna whispered. Jacob looked panic for a moment before a large hand on his shoulder calm him.

"Luna... I think we need to talk" He said seriously.

"Yes, we do. But will you please put on your pants first?" Luna asked, turning her head away while smiling shyly. The shape sifters looked embarrassed and quickly turned away, ignoring soft giggle that escaped from the girls' mouth.

"Um... you can look now" Jacob said, still embarrassed.

"Let's go to Emily's place" The oldest man said. Jacob offered his hand to Luna who accepted it gladly. Luna looked at the two witches behind her and nodded her head, telling them it was okay. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before shrugged and followed them.

"Sam, you're home" Luna saw a Native America woman ran down the stairs. She was quite beautiful despite the scary scar across her face. Her long black hair was played by the wind as she ran to the oldest man, Sam, and gave him a hug. She must be his girlfriend or fiancé or wife.

"Emily" Sam gave her a sweet kiss. Emily turned her head to the three girls and smiled.

"Hi, you must be the newcomers. Nice to meet you. I am Emily Young." She said, giving each girl a hug.

"Hi, I'm Luna and these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley." Luna said.

"Oh, so you're Luna. Jacob has been talking nonstop about you. Come in" Emily said. Luna threw a confuse look at Jacob, who was rubbing the back of his head embarrass. Luna shook her head in amusement before let Jacob led her inside.

"Here, take a muffin" Emily put down a large basket of giant muffin on the table, after giving the boys a death glare. Luna, Hermione and Ginny took one each before sat down on the chair. The young boys took as many as they could before sit down on the chairs (Jacob beside Luna and Sam beside Emily) and floor (Jared and Quil).

"So, care to tell us what happened earlier?" Luna asked, looking at Jacob. Jacob looked at his Alpha, who nodded to him, before took a deep breath, preparing himself for an explanation.

"Sam, I can do patrol tonight!" Seth flew into the room, screaming about how his teacher asked him to have a tutor tonight.

"Patrol?" Hermione asked. Seth, finally noticing the girls, covered his mouth with his palm and looked at Sam for a help.

"Stop it, Seth. You'll wake the whole La Push" A tall tan skinned woman walked in. Behind her, Paul could be seen. Both of them stopped when she saw them.

"Who are they?" She asked, glaring at the witches.

"Seth, Leah, Paul sit down. We owe an explanation to them and they owe us one as well." Sam said.

"Jake, continue!"

"Where're they?" Harry asked. He was punching his phone button angrily. It was almost 5 pm but his girlfriend hadn't come back yet. Worse, his cell phone couldn't reach them.

"Don't freak out, Potter. They can take care of them self. I have sent Custos to look after them anyway." Draco said, taking a ship from his coffee. Harry glared at the Slytherin Prince.

"Custos maybe a clever owl, Draco but there is a coven of vampire here not worms. Who knows how many vampires out there beside the Cullens? And they're girls!" Harry said. He winced when a pillow hit his head. He turned around and found the culprit sat beside Draco, glaring at him.

"So what if they're girls, Harry?" Arianna asked coldly, slowly standing up. Harry took a step back.

"You think just because they're girls, they will get hurt easily? That they can't take care of themselves?" Arianna asked. Harry shook his head quickly.

"N-No, Ari. I m-mean..." Harry looked at Draco, who was enjoying the scene between his girlfriend and best friend, for a help.

"Love, Potter just worried about them. It's not because they can't take care of themselves but because it is normal to worry about the love of our life. It's our responsibility to protect the ones we love no matter what. Potter just doesn't want anything happen to them just like you don't want anything happen to us, the boys, although you knew that we can take care of our selves" Draco said, pulling Arianna onto his lap. Arianna sighed.

"Oh, okay then" she said, leaning on his chest. Harry sent Draco a grateful look which returned with a Malfoy smirk.

"Why don't you call them and tell them to go home then?" Arianna asked.

"I couldn't reach their phone. I have used mine, Draco's, Ron's, even yours but still." Harry sighed, pacing around again.

"What if they met a vampire? They can take care of it but what if they injured. What if some bad guy tried to seduce them? Oh Merlin, what if something worse happen to them" Harry said.

"Potter, calm down" Draco said, getting annoyed by his constant pacing.

"Yeah Harry. It was those three we're talking about. They will be fine" Ron said, sitting down on the sofa with a big sandwich in his hand. Harry didn't seem to hear them as he continued talking about vampires, unknown mythical creatures, informed the Order and so on.

"Potter, I swear. You keep pacing and talking, I will hex you!" Draco threatened. Arianna scoffed. She pulled out her wand.

"_Expect__Patronum_" a wolf appeared from her wand, looking at her curiously.

"I want you to find Luna, Ginny and Hermione. Tell them _'__You __make __Harry __worried. __Please __go __home __before __Draco __hexes __him __into __next __week__ because __of __his __annoying__ attitude__'_. Now go!" Arianna ordered. The wolf jumped through the window and disappeared into the forest.

"See, done" Arianna said. Ron and Draco snickered.

"Witch? You three are a witch?" Seth asked in awe. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, we are. So does the boys, they are wizard." The wolf pack was staring at the three witches in disbelief.

"I thought wizard and witch aren't real" Embry said.

"As well as wolf shifter. But we can't say that mythical creatures aren't real anymore. We have a coven of vampire in Forks, a pack of wolf shifter in La Push now wizards and witches as well." Luna said. The wolf pack tensed when they heard about vampire.

"So you knew about the Cullen" Quil asked. Luna, Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"Draco was the first one who noticed that they aren't human. He said the Cullen were observing us and they weren't human. We searched about them until we found out about abnormal sparkling vampire." Ginny said.

"Your friend, Draco, is really observant." Sam said.

"Yeah. He had a great experience when it comes to dark stuff. He had seen many things we didn't. Vampires, as long as we know, are drinking human blood, mysterious, dark and kind of bad ass not sparkling, and heart throb high school students. That's why we didn't really notice them." Hermione said.

"So, was that your wand? The thing you pointed to the bloodsucker." Jacob asked. Hermione smiled and pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Yes, it is." Hermione said proudly. She pointed her wand to the muffin.

"_Accio__ muffin_" The shape shifters watched in awe when a muffin flew into Hermione's hand.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Seth claimed, jumping up and down from where he sat on the floor. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna chuckled at the excited boy. Their laughers stop when a patronus in wolf form came through the wall and stopped in front of Ginny and Hermione. The wolf opened his silver mouth.

'_You__ make __Harry__ worried. __Please __go __home __before __Draco__ hexes__ him __into __next __week __because__ of __his __annoying__ attitude__'_ Arianna's voice came out from its mouth. The wolf looked at Hermione, Ginny and Luna before disappeared into thin air.

"W-What was that?" Paul asked. The others were too shock to speak a word. Their eyes still set on where the patronus disappeared.

"Um, that's a patronus. It's like a guardian. That's Arianna's." Luna said.

"We have to go." Hermione announced, standing up. Ginny and Luna followed her out the house.

"I can send you home with Sam's car." Jacob offered.

"No, Jacob but thanks. If you want to know more about us, you can visit to our house. Jacob knows where. I'm sure my friends want to know about you too." Luna said.

"That's a good idea. I will clear up that you are good people and won't harm us. It also will stop Draco from spying all of you" Hermione said. Just as she stopped speaking, an Eagle owl flew down and landed on her shoulder.

"This is Draco's owl, Custos. He had been spying on you all since few days ago." Hermione said.

"That's owl was spying on us?" Jacob asked, eyeing the owl with interest.

"Yeah, Draco said that all of you aren't exactly human so he sent his owl to keep an eye on you." Hermione said.

"Can I touch him?" Seth asked happily. Hermione looked unsure.

"I don't know Seth. You may try though" Seth happily walked to Hermione before reaching out to pet the black owl on her shoulder. The owl squeaked at him before flew away.

"Aww..." Seth whined.

"Don't worry Seth. When you visit us, I will ask Draco to let you pet Custos" Luna said, trying to cheer him up.

"Let's go Luna" Luna walked to where Hermione and Ginny stood. She smiled at her new friends.

"I'm expecting you in few days. Bye bye. Bye Jacob" Luna said before the three of them disapparated.

"Did they just... disappear?" Quil asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Wow, that's so cool" Jared whispered in disbelief.

"We definitely will visit them" Sam said still in awe, earning nods from the boys and girls.

TBC

AN: Hope you like it. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: thank you for the reviews; I'm glad you like it. Sorry if you found some mistakes, it's un-betaed. If anyone wants to help me, I'll be grateful. Here the next chapter, hope you like it (^_^)

**Salvage**

**Chapter 6**

Draco looked up from his book when his owl flew through the opened window and landed on his shoulder. He stood up and place him to his cage after gave him some food. Moment later, a loud pop was heard from the living room, signalling that the girls were home. Draco rolled his eyes when he head Harry frantically asking his girlfriend for any injuries. He walked into the living room with Arianna behind him.

"I'm fine, Harry!" Ginny said exhausted as Harry kept asking her. Harry nodded his head uncertainly before let his girlfriend sit down on the sofa.

"What happened? Custos went home today." Draco asked, sitting down between Harry and Arianna. Hermione let out a sigh.

"We met vampire on the way home-"Hermione began.

"WHAT? VAMPIRE?" Ron exclaimed in horror. Hermione rolled her eyes before hushed him.

"Hush Ron, let me talk." Ron murmured a 'sorry'.

"We were heading back from our jog when a vampire suddenly ran out the wood. We were terrified but I managed to hex him but it didn't work. He didn't fell unconscious. Suddenly wolves, giant wolves jumped out from the wood and killed it. They are-"

"Jacob and his friends" Draco stated. Hermione, Luna and Ginny looked at him and nodded. Draco hummed before put his book on the table.

"This is a book about Indian myth. It stated here that Indian people were descendant of wolves. Their forefathers were shape shifter. It seems that the lineage is still passed." Draco said.

""What happened then? Did they see you hexed the vampire, Hermione?" Arianna asked. Hermione nodded and began to tell them what happened in Sam's house.

"So there's high percentage that they will visit soon" Ron said.

"We have to prepare for the further interrogation and explanation. Just give them some information they need to know, don't tell them all about the Wizarding World. It breaks the law, although we tell another mystical creature about it." Draco said seriously. The other nodded but didn't say anything. They were thinking about what they should share with the wolf pack?

Arianna moaned loudly as Draco's lips traveled down her neck. She grabbed his blond hair and tugged softly, earning a growl from the boy on top of her.

"Draco" She called. Draco kept kissing her neck before sealed her lips into a passionate kiss. Arianna moaned but pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"There's someone at the door" Arianna said. Draco frowned when he heard the knock and it was getting louder and louder. Draco groaned before stood up. Without bother to fix his clothes, he opened the door only to find a glowing dreamy face of Luna Lovegood.

"What?" he asked or snapped for exact. Luna smiled guilty when she realized that she had interupped Draco and Arianna's moment.

"Um, can I borrow Custos, Draco?" she asked. Draco rolled his eyes and leaned onto the his side.

"Luna, Custos is maybe officialy my owl but if any of you want to use him, then just use it. You don't have to ask for my permission first, you know. He is our owl, this family owl now." Draco said. Luna grinned.

"Thank you, Draco"she said and kissed his cheek before running to Custos' cage. Draco shook his head before turned back to his room, eager to continue another snogging session.

"Where're you going?' he asked, frowning when he saw Arianna stood up with tidy clothes now.

"Kitchen. I'm going to help Hermione prepare the dinner." She said, chuckling when Draco pouted.

"And you said Malfoy don't pout." She said, laughing as she walked passed him. Draco grabbed her waist and kissed her. Arianna kissed back before pushed him.

"Later again, okay" she said, walking away. Draco sighed.

"Luna? What are you doing?" Arianna asked. Luna turned around and smiled.

"I'm sending a letter to Jacob" she said, turning back to tie the letter on Custos' leg.

"Don't you think Jacob will freak out when he sees an owl fly into his house?" Luna chuckled and opened the window, allowing Custo to fly out the room.

"I suppose..." The blondes walked down the stairs and made their way to the kitchen, where Hermione was busy slapping Ron's hand from the cake she made for dessert.

"Can we help something?" Luna asked. Hermione let out relief sigh and nodded her head to Ron.

"Yes, please" Arianna giggled before grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out the kitchen to the family room, where Draco and Harry were arguing about a news in daily phropet.

-Jacob's room-

Jacob threw his big body onto a small rectangular box in his room called bed. He frozed when the bed made a squeak noise. He didn't break his bed,... did he?

Jacob jumped when loud shriek was head fro his window. He looked at the window and saw familiar owl there, looking impatient. He stood up and walked to it cautiousely. He stopped on his track when the owl's big eyes looked straight into his own. It gave a loud shriek before tugging at the letter that was attached on his leg. Jacob walked closer and slowly untied he letter. He read it and a grin appeared onto his face when he saw Luna's name on it. He petted the owl, which was surprisingly calm, before opened the letter.

**Dear Jacob**

**Hi, I know you must be surprise to find an owl in your room but I really wanted to give you something. Here my cellphone number, call me or text me, okay!**

**Luna**

Jacob smiled when he saw the number she had written. He quickly took a paper and a pen before wtote a reply for his beloved imprint. He tried to tie the letter with the small rope like Luna did but failed. If possible, the owl rolled his eyes and took it to his mouth and flew away.

Jacob sighed happily as he watched th owl on the air. He quickly searched for his phone and saved Luna's number before he forgot. He let out a loud 'yes' and swung his arms around, smashing the lamp on his table It fell down and crashed on the floor.

"Jacob, what's that?"

"Um.. nothing Dad. Just... something fell." He shouted while trying to clean the mess.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Hermione asked when she noticed Luna kept glancing at her cellphone on the table. Luna turned to Hermione, who was sitting beside her, and smiled.

"Nothing." She said before continued to eat her dinner.

"You keep glancing at your phone, Luna." Ron said.

"Are you waiting for a call?" Hermione asked, grinning when Luna blushed. Luna smiled and shook her head.

"Liar! Come on Luna! Just say it" Ginny whined. Luna laughed before finally nodded.

"Fine. Yes, I'm waiting for a call or maybe a text from Jacob." Luna said. The girl let out an 'Aww' before bombarding her with questions. The boys just rolled their eyes and continued their dinner and let the girls had their bonding time.

Luna changed into her pyjamas before lied down on her bed and pulled the cover over her head. She wasn't sleepy yet but her big bed, pillows and thick blanket were really tempting. She put her phone beside her head and stared at it longingly. She waited and waited and waited. Finally after waiting for ten minutes or so, it vibrated. Luna sat up quickly and pushed the green button.

"Hello" she said quickly.

"Hey" Luna smiled when a familiar voice was heard. Luna wrapped the thick blanket around herself and stood up. She walked to her large window before open it and step out to the balcony.

"So, what are you doing?" Luna chuckled at Jacob's lame start. She hummed as she looked up to the clear sky. Sadly, no stars at all.

"I'm on my balcony now, staring at the beautiful view and listening to your voice. What about you, Jacob?"

"I'm in my room, no balcony though and I don't want to open my window since I will just got a dark forest as a view." Jacob said. Luna could hear a smile in the way he say it. She chuckled and sat down.

"I'm missing you here" Jacob said softly but seriously. Luna smiled and sighed happily.

"Me too."

"I got an idea" Jacob said excitedly.

"What is it?"

"I'll come to your house. Wait for me!"

"Jacob, how will- damn!" she cursed, something that rarely happened, when the other line was cut off. After few minutes of waiting impatiently, she heard her name was being called. She stood up, letting the blanket fell to the ground, and looked down. She smiled when she saw Jacob was standing there. She watched as Jacob climbed up to the tree and jumped into the balcony. She chuckled when Jacob spun her around.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself. Come in, it's cold outside" Luna said, picking up her blanket and walked inside.

"Wow, nice room" Jacob said before sat down on the huge bed with her. Luna didn't say anything but just stared at the handsome boy beside her. She watched as Jacob looked around her room in awe, taking every details in her room, which is rather similar with Ravenclaw common room, curiously.

"What's that?" he asked, pointed to a blue banner of Ravenclaw that she hung on the wall.

"That's my house symbol when I went to school. You know Ravenclaw"

"Cool. No school here have that kind of banner." Jacob said, stood up and touched it.

"My school is for wizards and witches, Jacob."

"Really? So the boarding school you told us is a magic school? I though your parents are the ones who teach you magic" Jacob asked, kinda shocked. Luna smiled and shook her head.

"No. We went to a school called Hogwarts. There, we learn how to control our magic." Luna said.

"Tell me about your school." Jacob said, sat down on the floor. Luna sat beside him and wrapped her blanket around both of them.

"Well, as you know my school is Hogwarts and we are divided into four houses." Luna started.

"Oh the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hupplepuf and Slyrin" Jacob said. Luna laughed and shook her head.

"If Draco heard you called his house Slyrin, he will hex you into next week. No Jacob, They are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Luna corrected. Jacob blushed and hummed.

"When a wizard of a witch turns eleven years old, he or she will receive an acceptance letter. The letter consists of everything they have to buy for the first year at school. We have to go a place called Diagon Alley to buy everything, like robes, books, wand, pet, even some food."

"Is it like supermarket?" Jacob interrupped.

"Not really. It's like, umm I don't know what Muggle call it but Diagon Alley is just like an alley with many shops along the way." Luna said.

"Then, the students go to school by a train, Hogwarts Express. When they arrive, they are welcomed by Hogwarts keeper. His name is Hagrid. He's so nice. Oh and he's half giant."

"Half Giant?" Jacob exclaimed in disbelief. He looked at Luna like she had said that she was a man. Luna chuckled.

"Yes, his mother is a giant and he has a step younger brother, Grawp."

"How? Wizard is a human too, right? How could a human manages to get a giant pregnant?"

"Magic, Jacob." Luna said. Jacob huffed. Yeah, magic! Something that science couldn't explain and it was like a miracle. No one would argue if magic was the answer.

"And Hagrid will take the first years to the Black Lake where they will sail with boat. They will get a view of Hogwarts from the lake and it's so beautiful." Luna said dreamily as she recalled the event. Jacob smiled as he watched her. Hogwarts seemed to be one of Luna's favorite place.

"The first years will enter the Great Hall and one by one will be sorted into the houses. Each house has its own criteria. Gryffindor is a place for brave students. Hermione, Arianna, Ginny, Harry and Ron were in Griffyndor. Slytherin is for cunning, sneaky students. Draco was in Slyterin. Ravenclaw, my house, is for smart students. Not that other houses don't have smart student, but my houses is for the smartest ones. The last is Hufflepuff is a house for hard-working ones."

"Wow, you must be very smart then! Cool" Jacob said in awe.

"Yeah, although but I have to admit that Ravenclaw students only smart in school works, theories. They maybe able to answer each question from our professors, theories from many books, but quiet hopeless when it comes to real problem. Just look at me. I can tell you theories and everything in wizarding world, but I can't tell you how to solve some real problem like war, strategy, catch a spy or how to survive when I am surrounded by evil people. Living in real world needs experiences, not theories." Luna said.

"Don't say that. Everyone has their own ability. We can't live in this world alone, you know. We need someone else to help us. Maybe you only know what's in a book but who knows your brain will help those who good in something else. Beside why should you think about war,spy or evil people? Those are goverment's things" Luna sighed.

"Wizarding world is more complicated than Muggle world, Jacob. Something bad happened in the wizarding world that led a war. Ministry of Magic even couldn't do anything."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you now. That's not only my story to tell but others as well. We will tell you when you and your pack visit us. We have many things to explain after all" Luna said. Jacob nodded in understand.

"Back to school." Luna said, leaning to Jacob for some warm. Jacob smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You're always warm, Jacob."

"Yeah, one of advantages for being a werewolf."

"You're not wereworlf, Jacob. You're shape shifter"

"I know, but werewolf is cooler than shape shifter." Jacob said.

"Whatever you say. Back to school, each house has a head house, like a homeroom teacher in Muggle school. There're some rivalry between each house. The most famous is rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They can't get along."

"Draco is your friend though"

"Yes, now. Draco was Harry's nemesis at school, well he's almost everyone's nemesis actually. But people can change, Jacob"

"hmm..."

"My headhouse is Professor Sinitra, an Astronomy Professor. She's really nice and beautiful. Gryffindor's is strict Professor McGonagall, Slytherin was cold Professor Snape but replace by Professor Slugorn now and Hufflepuff is a kind Professor Sprout but she died and I don't know who would replace her. Our headmaster was Professor Dumbledore until in my fifth year. He was replaced by Umbridge, an evil woman, but then he back in my sixth year but he died in the end of the year. Then Professor Snape became the headmaster but now after his death, Professor McGonagall is Hogwarts headmaster. Each house also has ghost. Gryffindor has Sir Nicholas, Slytherin has Baron, Ravenclaw has the Grey Lady and Hufflepuff has "

"Ghost? That's scary!" Jacob said, horrified.

"No, they aren't scary! Well except Baron. They're actually nice when they want to. " Luna

"Wow..." Jacob said. Luna frowned when she saw Jacob tried to hold a yawn. She looked at the clock and realized how late it was.

"Yes, wow but I'll tell you again if you visit us tomorrow. Now, you have to go home and have some rest" Luna said. Jacob sighed in disappointed but nodded.

"Good night Luna" Jacob said, walking closer to her and gave her a short but sweet kiss before jumped out the balcony and ran home. Luna blinked. She touched her lips and began to grinned widely. She laughed and spun around. She was happy and she never felt this happy before. She fell onto her bed and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

TBC

AN: hope you like it... review please (^_^)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here the next chapter... hope you like it (^_^)**  
><strong>

**Salvage**

**Chapter 7: Explanation**

-Next morning-

"Arianna, Granger, Weaslette, Luna!"

"In a minute!" came Arianna's voice. Draco huffed as he leaned onto the car and crossed his arms.

"Bloody hell, where're they? We're almost late" Ron said, annoyed. Draco sighed and looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes till the bell rang and they were still in front of the house, waiting for the girls. Draco 'tsked' when the girls finally came out from the house.

"Girls, always late!" He said, earning a slap on the arm from Arianna.

"Shut up, Draco!" Arianna said. She opened the door and got into the car. Draco shook his head and went to the driver seat as Luna opened the passenger door.

"Hold on" he warned before the car flew to school direction. Arianna screamed as the car made a sharp turn at the corner. Finally, they arrived at the school five minutes before the bell rang.

"Draco, are trying to kill us?" Arianna slapped his arm.

"No, I'm trying to make us arrive here on time" Draco got out of the car and opened her door. Arianna rolled her eyes and linked her arms around Luna who just got out as well. They waited for few minutes before Harry's car appeared.

"Let's go" she said cheerfully and dragged Luna.

Harry felt someone was staring at him. He took a deep breath and looked around, trying to find the culprit. His green orbs met a pair of golden ones. Edward Cullen. Harry sighed and shook his head. Since the day Draco read his mind, Harry always found him staring at them. Sometimes, he even glared at them. _'What's his problem anyway?'_

Harry closed his book when the teacher ended her speech about something he didn't fully understand. He took his bag and was about to stood up when someone appeared in front of him. He raised his eyebrow when the person in front of him didn't say anything.

"Is there anything I can help you?" Harry asked politely.

"What are you?" he whispered. Harry sighed and walked out the empty class with Edward hot in his tail. Harry felt a hand grabbed his elbow and yanked him to look at the much older boy.

"I know you and your friends know about me and my family."

"Vampire, you mean?" Harry asked. He saw Edward tensed.

"Yes, my friends and I know about you and your family being a vampire. We won't tell anyone if that's what you are worrying about."

"No. That's not what I am worrying about. We want to know what you are. You have unusual aura and scent, that's means you're not regular human. Not to mention Malfoy can read my mind but I can't read his. You're something that I have never encountered before." Edward growled.

"Why do you want to know? Our kind isn't your concern after all-"

"If you're threat for us, then that's my concern" Harry raised his eyebrows. '_So that's why they keep observing us? They think we're something that brings them harm.'_

"Don't worry; we aren't threat for you and your family." Harry said as he began to walk away.

"We won't be sure about that until you explain about your kind." Edward said. Harry stopped on his track and turned around.

"You can visit us if you want" a soft voice was heard from behind Harry, making the boy and Edward jumped because of her sudden appearance.

"Luna, you scared me! How did you-"

"Doesn't matter, Harry." Luna looked at Edward who was still in shock.

"Edward Cullen, wasn't it?" Luna smiled dreamily when Edward nodded. She took few steps forward to him and looked at him in the eye.

"Come to our house this afternoon around 4 pm, we will talk about it" She said. She stared at him for few minutes before turned around and skipped away, dragging Harry along with her. Luna glanced back at Edward and sighed when she saw him talking on the phone.

"You invited him?" Draco asked in disbelief. Luna smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, they will come this afternoon at 4 pm." Luna said as she took a bite on her sandwich. Draco sighed, trying to control his anger. He was never fond of the vampires a bit.

"What's wrong?" Arianna asked, taking a seat beside Draco. When Draco's respond was only a sigh, Arianna turned her attention to Luna. Luna waited for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny to sit down before announced the news.

"I invited the Cullen to our house this afternoon, 4 pm" Ron chocked on his water.

"What? You invited them?" Ginny looked at her in shock.

"Yes, Edward cornered Harry this morning and demanded an explanation about us. Because we have many things to tell, I decided to invite him and his family, right Harry?" Luna said. All heads turned to the Boy-Who-Live.

"He didn't corner me, Luna. We were in empty corridor and yes, he asked about us. They think we're a threat for them."

"But we're not a threat" Hermione cut.

"Yes, we aren't. We don't have any business here aside of having a break form Wizarding world, but they think otherwise. Edward said we have different aura and scent than regular human. He also annoyed that Draco can read his mind but he can't read Draco's" Harry said, amused when he saw Draco smirked smugly.

"He can read mind?" Arianna asked. She didn't know vampire could do such thing.

"Yes, apparently some vampires have special ability."

"That's dangerous. Sure, he can't read Draco's mind, but if he read our mind, he will know about the Wizarding World. That means we break the law."

"What law? We didn't tell him and if he found out about it because he read our mind then it was beyond our control. Beside vampire is magical creature, Hermione, just like the La Push shape shifters." Ron said. Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again when she realized he was right.

"Wait! Luna, didn't you just texting Jacob to come into our house at 4 pm?" Ginny asked. Luna nodded.

"What? They're Jacob's enemy, Luna. They will fight in our house."

"They won't if they still want an explanation from us AND if they still value their life." Draco said. The other didn't say anything but opened their lunch box and ate. Harry was eating his sandwich when he found the Cullen clan was looking at them. He sighed and shook his head.

"Let's go shopping!" Ginny said happily as they walked out the school.

"Shopping?"

"Yes, Harry. I need to buy some new clothes since someone burned them last night" Ginny said, glaring at her brother. Ron glared back.

"Of course I did. They didn't look like clothes at all. The skirts were too short and the shirts were too tight. You nearly gave me heart attack when you appeared in front of me wearing those." Ron said.

"They're not!"

"Yes, they are"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Maybe Weaslette wants to seduce Potter with them" Draco said. Ron's head snapped to Draco, who was smirking, before faced his sister. Ginny blushed hard.

"What? Ginny, you-"

"I-I do not!" She said, before throwing a death glare at the girls who was snickering.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ron. I-I just like them. They're nice" She defended her self. Ron raised an eyebrow. She didn't look at him in the eye. He saw she blushed hard when her eyes caught Harry's, who was blushing as well.

"Harry, you didn't do anything to my sister, did you?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head quickly.

"O-Of course not! We- I didn't do anything" Harry said, trying to convince the fuming brother. Ron looked at him uncertainly.

"It's the truth, Ron"

"Fine. Ginny, if I ever catch you in Harry's room wearing those, I'll burn them again and I'll tell Mum to pick you up." Ron threatened. Ginny glared at him and walked to the car angrily. Ron shook his head and followed his sister.

"Thank you, Malfoy" Harry said, glaring at the still smirking boy.

"Come on Potter, don't tell me you wouldn't be happy if you found out Ginny wore a sexy outfit just for you?" Draco said, smirking. Harry glared at him before walked to his car with Hermione.

"Draco, that's cruel!" Arianna giggled.

"Well, he didn't deny it anyway." Draco said as he wrapped an arm around Arianna's waist and led her to the car.

"So, when will you wear a sexy outfit for me, Miss Danvers?" Arianna smiled slyly.

"Well, you have to wait until we're married, Mr. Malfoy and I will wear it for you everyday" She said, closing the door. Draco smirked and walked to the driver side.

"That's beautiful" Arianna exclaimed as the girls were staring at a beautiful yellow dress.

"It will look good on you, Arianna." Ginny said, touching the soft garment. Hermione and Luna nodded in unison. Arianna frowned and looked at the price before shook her head.

"It's too expensive."

"Come on, Arianna. You're rich. You can buy the whole store if you want." Ginny said.

"You're right. But I don't bring much Muggle money today. Beside I don't really need this dress, don't have any special occasion soon" she said before walked away.

"Look Luna, this dress is cute" Ginny said, holding a cute casual blue dress in her hand. Luna titled her head and took the dress.

"Put it on, Luna! Come on" Arianna said, dragging Luna into the changing room. The girls were having fun dressing up while the boys were waiting outside bored to death.

"Bloody hell, what did you buy? These bags are so heavy" Ron grumbled. He had two heavy white bags in his hands as well as Harry. Draco had two in his right and one in his left hand. Two Arianna's and one's Luna.

"Just few dresses, shirts and pants. Oh and few books."Hermione said.

"I believe you about the dresses, shirts and pants, but I don't believe in books part." Ron said. Hermione threw him a 'shut up' look.

"Do you still need to buy something else?" Harry asked.

"Yes, actually. We still haven't bought some fruits. Oh, we need new jackets." Arianna said, smiling.

"I'm hungry?" Luna said.

"Let's find something to eat." Draco said, looking around. After arguing about what food they want to eat and where they should eat, they finally agreed to eat in nearby McDonald. Draco's eyes widen when he saw the amount of food the girls were having, Arianna especially.

"Arianna, love. Do you really think you can eat all of that?" Draco said, eyeing Arianna's four burgers and a large coke. Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I can. Beside if I can finish these, I can always give it to you. Merlin knows how much you can eat"

"But you'll get fat if you keep eating that much! I don't mind about that but I'm sure you'll be" Arianna rolled her eyes and took some fried french into her hand before stuffed them into Draco's mouth.

"If you don't mind me being fat then I don't see the reason why I should be" she said, taking a big bite on her burger. The wizards and the witches talked while they were having their lunch. They enjoyed their moment together, no war to worry about, no Dark Lord, just peace and freedom.

"Oh, look at that!" Luna said dreamily. The group turned from their lunch to look at whatever Luna was staring.

"Oh, it's so cute" Arianna and Hermione cooed. There, in front of the large window, a small girl around ten years old was standing and holding a cute white rabbit in her arms.

"I wanna rabbit like that" Luna said, her eyes were shining with hope.

"Wait, there's a pet shop somewhere here. I saw it." Arianna said happily.

"Really? Let look for it!" Luna stood up excitedly and grabbed Hermione's hand and followed Arianna out the fast food restaurant.

"Wait!" Ron shouted, but the girls didn't seem to hear it. Draco shook his head and stared at the food trays on the table.

"Bloody women," Draco muttered. "Always make the men get stuck with the bill..."

"Is this their house?" Carlisle Cullen turned his blond head to Edward. Edward nodded; his eyes were scanning the big house in front of them. He took a deep breath. It was empty.

"Hmm, nice house" Alice said, biting her lip. She wasn't sure how to feel. She was excited but afraid at the same time. She was excited because she finally knew what they were but she was afraid too if they were threat to them. She never had any vision about them. He didn't know they would be here, she didn't know Draco would read Edward's mind, and she didn't know they would invite them. She couldn't see what they would do next. She didn't tell her family about it. They didn't ask.

"Urgh, why do I smell wet dog?" Rosalie said angrily. The Cullen heard familiar growls and saw the whole wolf pack was walking toward them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jacob growled. Edward wanted to roll his eyes. Jacob was always being the one who would show the anger first.

"Calm down, Jake" The Alpha calmed his Beta down. Sam narrowed his eyes as he gave the vampires a cold look.

"What's your business here?"

"I can ask the same for you" Emmet dared to say. Carlisle gave him a warning look before put a friendly smile, trying to convince the shape shifters that they weren't here for something bad.

"We're friends with the owner of this house. We came here for ... a visit" Sam narrowed his eyes. '_Visit? Nice reason. Like it usual for a coven of vampire to visit someone'_

"You come here to ask for some explanation"

"Stay out my head, bloodsucker!" Jacob barked to the mind reader. Both of them began the glare contest.

"We're here for the same reason then, Sam Uley. We're curious about them. I know that they're not a regular human and I'm sure 100% that they have already known about us being a vampire. I think it's only fair if we know what they are since they have known what we are."

"We also have to make sure if the aren't a threat." Rosalie added. Jacob's glared moved from Edward to the blonde haired vampire behind Emmet.

"They aren't a threat! Sure they aren't normal human, but they aren't threat" _'How dare them!'_

"Maybe not for you, we still have to make sure." Carlisle said, trying not to cause any fight.

"They have live here for months. If they were a threat, they would have done something bad to all of you. So far, nothing happens. They are good people and we will be happy if you stay away from them" Jacob growled.

"Jake!" Jake turned his head to the voice.

"Luna!" his face lit up. He noticed that the wizards and witches were staring at them around their car. _'When did they arrive here?'_ Jacob shook his head.

"You're here" Harry nodded his head as his eyes examined the two kinds of mystical creature in front of their house. From the look of their faces, they were surprise to see them. How in the earth they didn't notice them came? And they said they had sensitive hearing...

"It's okay, Jake. I'm the one who invite them. We had some... discussion about our species" Luna said, linking her arm around Jacob's. Luna titled her heard.

"Welcome to our humble home, people..." She said before skipped into the house, pausing to unlock the door, and dragged Jacob with her.

"Come in" Harry said, welcoming the pack and vampires.

The vampires and the pack came in and looked around the house. They followed Harry to family room since it was little bigger that the living room. Harry looked at them and sighed. The room was still too small for all of them. Hermione noticed this and waved her head, muttering some spells. Soon the room was bigger than before and the chairs were gone, leaving only large carpet to sit. The Cullen and the pack were too shocked to say something.

"Sit" Draco commanded as he sit down on the carpet.

"So, what do you want to know?" Harry asked, looking at the very curious vampires and less curious wolf shifters.

"What are you?" Edward asked immediately. Esme nudged him, trying to warn him to be more polite but Edward was too curious to notice it.

"We're wizards and witches." Luna said. The vampires frowned and looked at them like they were crazy.

"We're not lying." Hermione said, noticing the look on their face.

"Sorry, it's just... unbelievable." Carlisle said, shaking his head. He smiled and looked at them teenagers in front of him. He could see they were telling the truth when his eyes locked with Harry.

"Well, you have to believe because it's true. We're wizards and witches that live or lived in England, a place that has largest society of our kind."

"So you're wizards? Wand, broomstick, cloak, spell, potion... something like that?" Emmet asked, excited.

"Yes."

"This is my wand." Luna said as she taking out a piece of wood called wand. She pointed her wand to Emmet's cap.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" she said softly. The vampires gasped when the cap was floating around the room. Luna dropped the cap onto Seth's head. Seth gave a disgusting look and threw it on the carpet immediately.

"Hey!" Emmet cried and took it quickly.

"Wow" Alice said in awe.

"You knew!" Edward growled at the wolves.

"Yes, we did and we have no reason to tell you about it if that what you are thinking about" Sam said.

"What are you doing here, then? You have a life in England, right? Where you are gathering around your kind." The oldest vampires asked kindly. Harry sighed.

"We came here only to clear our mind from everything that had happened in England. Few months ago, there was a war between dark side and light side. The dark side was led by one of the most powerful wizard Tom Riddle or we knew as Lord Voldemort. The light side was previously led by one of the most powerful wizard too named Albus Dumbledore but he died a year ago.

Voldemort was very cruel wizard. He thought that pureblood was the only one who should be learning magic so he planned to destroy Muggle-born and possibly Muggle too from this world. He wanted to rule the world, so he did everything that would give benefit for him. He gathered followers since he was in school, learning high level dark magic and even killed everyone that across his path."

"What's pureblood, Muggle-born and Muggle?" Sam asked.

"Pureblood is a wizard that has magical parents, both of them. If only have one, maybe mother or father, then be called half-blood. Muggle is a term to call non-magical being, a regular human and if two muggles have a child that has magical ability, the child is called muggle-born."

"Are you pureblood, Harry?" Seth asked. Harry shook his head.

"No. My father was, but my mother was Muggle-born, so I am a half-blood"

"Was?" Esme asked, curiously.

"My parents died when I was fifteen months" Harry said. Esme looked at him in sympathy. If a vampire could cry maybe she would have cried.

"Draco, Arianna, Luna, Ginny and Ron are pureblood while Hermione is Muggle-born" Harry said, smiling to her friends.

"Voldemort was becoming a powerful dark wizard. Everyone was scared of him. They were even too scared to say his name. Until one day, there was a prophecy that said that Voldemort would be defeated by a boy. Furious and maybe scared, Voldemort searched for the boy and tried to kill him. He managed to kill his parents but failed to kill the boy. The boy was protected by his mother's love, the most powerful love in this world. His curse rebounded and attacked himself."

"So he had died?" Paul asked. Harry shook his head.

"Many people thought so, but some wizards believed that he would come back. And they were right. In my fourth year in school, he came back and gained power and followers once more. He ruled the Ministry of Magic, sent someone to get whatever he wanted, sent someone to kill Albus Dumbledore, kidnapped everyone who had important information and finally began a war.

The war happened in Hogwarts. Our beloved school was destroyed, many loved ones were died" Harry said, looking at Ron who was leaning to Hermione "And finally Voldemort died."

"Who killed Voldemort? Did the boy do that?"

"Ye, he did"

"Who is the boy?" Carlisle narrowed his eyes.

"Me" Harry said. The audiences stared at him in awe.

"Wow... so you're a very powerful wizard" Jacob said in awe.

"No, the reason I was able to defeated Voldemort wasn't because I'm powerful wizard but because I have one thing that he didn't. I have love. I have love from my parents, friends and also everyone who care about me. Voldemort didn't have that and even underestimated love. I am not a powerful wizard at ll. War hero, yes but powerful wizard, no." Harry said, shaking his head.

"As Harry said before, we came here only to clear our mind and also waiting for Auror training to be opened. We will back once we have to." Hermione said.

"You will come back to England?" Jacob asked, turned his attention to Luna. Luna gave him a smile and took his hand.

"Not now" She said. Jacob took a deep breath and let her leaned into his chest.

"What's Auror?" Seth asked. He was captivated by the story.

"Auror is someone who has a job to find dark wizard and capture them."

"Like policeman?" Harry chuckled.

"Yes, like policeman"

"Wow, cool!"

"You see, we are not thread to anyone. We won't do anything to all of you" Harry said, looking at the Cullen. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for your explanation and we're sorry about our suspicion"

"No need to. You have a right to be suspicious and all. "Harry said, smiling.

Jacob sighed as he caressed Luna's blond hair. It had been hours since the visit of the Cullen, more explanations, more demonstration and so on. Now, Jacob was hanging out in Luna's bedroom. Both of them were lying on her bed, cuddling.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked. She sat up and looked at her, worried. Jacob forced a smile and shook his head.

"Jake, please..."

"I just... Luna, you and friends are only here for a while. After the Auror thing is opened, all of you will be back to England. I understand that you want to be an Auror but... but I..."

"You don't want to be away from me." She finished, lifting her hand and caressed his cheek. Jacob leaned on her touch and nodded.

"Jacob, I don't want to be away from you too, not after I find someone like you. Become an Auror isn't my dream. It's Harry and the other's dream. But never mine"

"But your father was killed by Death Eaters, right? I thought-"

"Yes, my father was killed by them but that doesn't mean I have to revenge his death by become an Auror and hunt all the dark wizards. I know that my father would be happy if I manage to do something useful for everyone and that's not only by becoming an Auror. I can be anything I want and my father would still be proud of me. I will find a way to be someone who is manage to reach her dream but still by the side of her love" Luna said, smiling. Jacob couldn't help but smiled back and leaned for a kiss.

"How?" Jacob whispered but

"Hmm... I don't know but I will think about it" Luna said.

"Luna?"

"Yes" Jacob looked straight into her blue eyes.

"I love you" he said sincerely.

"I love you too" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jacob pushed her onto the bed with him on top of her.

Jacob was so into the kiss that he didn't notice someone knocked the door or when Draco opened Luna's bedroom door. Draco had to use his wand to get them separated. Surprise, Jacob turned to look at the door only to find a pair of blue gray eyes glared at him. Jacob blushed and quickly jumped onto his feet. His eyes were looking everywhere except at the furious Slytherin Prince.

"It's late Mr. Black. You should go home" Draco said coldly. Jacob nodded nervously and looked at Luna who was smiling at him in amused.

"Ye-yeah, that's right. Bye Luna" Jacob said. Luna walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Bye, Jacob. I'll se you tomorrow" she said. Jacob smiled and leaned down to kiss her once more.

"Ahem" Jacob jumped.

"Bye" he said before hurriedly jumped off Luna's balcony. Luna smiled and turned around.

"What?" she asked, smiling at Draco. Draco stared at her for a moment before shook his head.

"Next time, tell him to go home at 11 o'clock or I will force him to leave" Draco said. Luna smiled and nodded before kissed his cheek and pushed him out her bedroom.

Draco shook his head as he walked downstairs. Jacob and Luna was a couple now. Draco smiled. She deserved some happiness after everything she had been through. Draco walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with some water. Draco was about to drink when he felt pain on his left forearm. Reflect, he dropped the glass and grasped his arm. He leaned onto the counter and pull up his sleeve. He looked at his arm in horror when a familiar dark mark was getting darker and clearer.

"Merlin..."

**TBC**

AN: Hope you like it... review please (^_^)


	8. Chapter 8

**Salvage**

**Chapter 9**

Harry opened his eyes when the sun shine hit his face. He groaned as he opened his eyes. He sat up and put on his glasses. Harry looked up and saw the clock showed 06.00 am. Too early to be awake since today was Saturday. He lied down in the bed, trying to went back to sleep.

Harry opened his left eye and sighed when the clock showed 06.30 am. Damn, he couldn't back to sleep. Harry jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom. He walked downstairs to the kitchen hoped to grab some breakfast but stopped on his track when he saw someone was standing in front of the window.

"Draco?" Harry frowned when he saw Draco jumped. Draco never jumped in surprise unless he was thinking so hard about something and when he did that, usually it wasn't a good sign.

"Harry..."

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking few step forward. Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

"We have a problem, Harry" he said. Harry frowned but the gasped when Draco pulled up his sleeve. He looked at Draco in horror.

"Draco, that's..."

"Death Eaters are having a meeting. They're up to something, Harry" Draco said, still looking at the Dark Mark. Harry took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa.

"Do you think they are looking for us? I for killed Voldemort and you for betrayed them."

"Possibly," Draco said, "I think it's clear that they want us but this is the first time this mark burns since the night of Hogwarts Battle. It seems last night they have their first meeting so they called the rest of death eaters"

"If that's true, right now they are kidnapping some people for some information about us or...something" Harry said, closing his eyes.

Harry bit his lip. It seemed they were too much into victory and happiness that forgot many Death Eaters were still out there. He watched as Draco palmed his face. There was a possibility that the Death Eaters would look for Draco's parents first since they were the ones who gave all information for the Order.

"Should we tell the girls?"

"Tell us what?" Harry turned their head and saw their girlfriends were walking toward them. Once they got closer, Arianna gasped when she saw the mark on Draco's forearm. She took a seat beside him immediately and stared at the mark in horror, tears began to fill her eyes.

"Hei hei..." Draco wiped the tears. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his shoulder. Ginny sat down beside Harry and leaned on his arm.

"What should we do?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry.

"We can't do anything except inform the Order about this." Draco said before he stood up.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to inform the Order. You're their main target, Potter, it'd be better if I am the one who go to the Order base, in case something goes wrong." Draco said before went upstairs to change his clothes. Arianna sighed before stood up to follow him.

"Draco..." Draco turned around. He smiled weakly when he saw Arianna was standing at the door, waiting for him. He walked to her and wrapped her small body in a warm embrace.

"Be careful" She said softly. Draco sighed and buried his face into her blonde hair. She worried about him, he knew. He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he held her in his arms.

_Flashback_

"_Arianna! Arianna!" Draco called as he looked around, desperately searching for a familiar blonde haired girl. He sighed and walked to the Great Hall, where the injured and dead people of light side of the war were being treated. He look__ed__ around and f__ound__ his father w__as__ standing beside Kingsley Shacklebo__l__t, conversing quietly about the war he guessed. He walked to them and caught the sight of his mother sitting down beside two __unmoving __people. His grey eyes showed __sadness__ when he saw his cousin was lying there beside her husband. _

"_Mother" He whispered softly and wrapped an arm around Narcissa's form. He felt his mother sighed and looked up at him, offering a small sad smile._

"_Are they dead?" Draco felt his mother dhook her head._

"_No, they are just unconcious. They have serious injures but they're still alive." Draco kissed his mother cheek._

"_Mother, did you see Arianna?" He asked. His mother didn't say anything but she turned to a certain direction. He followed his mother' eyes and saw Arianna was crying in her father's arm. He looked at his mother and stood up when Narcissa gave him a nod._

_Draco stood up and made his way quickly to her. Arianna, sensing his eyes on her, looked up and flew into his arms. Draco held her as she cried hard and buried her face on his chest. Draco looked at Evan Danvers and he saw a deep grieve in his face. Draco's eyes moved to the floor and bit his lip._

_There on the floor beside other dead bodies, lied the rest of Danvers family. Arianna's mother, Evelyn Danvers, was lying beside Stephen and Daniel, Arianna's brothers. _

"_They're gone, Draco. G-Gone" She sobbed. _

"_Hush..." He whispered softly._

"_They leave me" She continued._

_He tightened his hold on Arianna's crying form as he closed his eyes. His opened his eyes and they swept the Great Hall. Weasley family was in great grieved as they found Fred's dead body among the victims. He saw __h__is father patted Arthur Weasley's shoulder and his __m__other stood up beside Ginny, looking sad as well._

_His eyes turned to the Golden Trio once they entered the Great Hall. He watched a__s__ Ron walked into the Hall first and suddenly ran to his family, crying as he saw one of his brother was lying dead on the floor. He nodded to Harry as he walked passed them before looked down to his still crying girlfriend._

_End Flashback_

"Don't worry; I will be "He said, trying to convince her. Arianna looked up at him and slowly leaned up to press a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Promise me" Draco looked at her in the eye before gave her a sweet kiss.

"I promise"

"Draco, can you give these letters to Mum and the others?" Ginny said, handing him a pack of letter. Draco nodded.

"I will back in few days" Draco said before walked out and apparated to his destination.

"Is something wrong? I saw Draco leave" Luna asked, looking at her family. Harry gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eye.

"Harry, tell me"

"Let's sit down first." Harry said, walking to the sofa and took out his glasses. Arianna grabbed Luna's hand and slowly made their way to here Harry sat.

"Bad news, Luna."

-Jacob's house-

Jacob was still sleeping when Billy knocked on his door. He gave a groan as a respond when his father yelled for him to wake up. Jacob covered his ear with a pillow and drift to his precious dream land once more.

"Jake! Wake up, you sleepy butt!" Someone was pulled the pillow away from his ear and a bucket of cold water was thrown to his face.

"What the hell!" Jacob sat up immediately and glared at his two best friends who were laughing at his misery.

"Come one Jake, let's go cliff diving!" Embry said, pulling him out of the bed.

"No!" He whined, "Today is Saturday and we had patrol until dawn. I want to sleep so get out you two!" Jacob said, pushing Embry and Quil to the door.

"But Jake, this is 11 o'clock already and we're bored. Come one!" Jacob rolled his eyes as Quil gave him a pathetic pout.

"No. If you're bored, then go cliffs diving without me!" He said before closed the door and lied back on the bed. He was about to closed his eyes when he heard Quil and Embry grumbled outside. He rolled his eyes.

"Jacob is stupid, isn't he?" Embry's voice was heard.

"Yes, he is. It is such a nice beautiful day."

"Hmm... this so called Beta man isn't romantic at all. I mean, this beautiful day to ask someone out for a date even it's just a walk on the beach." Now Jacob was surely listening.

"Let's go to Luna's house. I'm sure she's dying to have a nice walk today and since her boyfriend doesn't have any talent as a romantic boyfriend, she will leave him soon and dates me" Embry said.

"No, she will date me not you. I'm more good looking than you" Jacob jumped out from his bed and opened the door, ready to beat those idiots. He watched as they ran out the door and disappeared to the forest.

"I will kill those idiots!" He said before ran after them.

Luna was sitting on a swing while staring at the flowers Hermione, Arianna and Ginny had planted at the backyard. It had been hours since she sat there alone but she didn't care. Her usually dreamy mind was trying to progress what Harry had told her this morning. Death Eaters were back. Her friends were in danger.

She sighed. Her mind flew to what had happened to her in pass few years. Nice years living with her father after her mother died turned to challenging full of scared once she entered Hogwarts and worst when Umbridge came than the death of the most respected wizard and end in a great war that destroy her second home. Now, after finally got a chance to live peacefully with someone she cared about, the news from Harry ruined it.

Jacob ran after his friend who was ready to knock the big house and smacked both of them on the head. They yelled in pain and Jacob felt a strange satisfying feeling in his heart. He knocked the door and put on a bright smile, in case Luna was the one who opened the door.

Five minutes passed and no one opened the door. Jacob frowned and knocked again. No answer. Jacob ran to the side of the house and climbed the tree to peek in Luna's room. No sign of blonde head.

"No one homes, Jake" Embry said, peeking around. Jacob walked around the house, trying to catch a glimpse of one of the wizards. He walked to the back of the house and saw Luna was sitting on a swing under the tree meters from the house. He smiled and skipped to the quiet girl.

"Luuuuunnnnaaaa!" Jacob cursed loudly when Luna jumped in surprised. She glared at him and he put on an innocent look.

"It's not me" He said, pointing to a certain direction where Embry and Quil ran to them. Jacob smiled when Luna's face lit up. She stood up and immediately crushed by two shape-shifters.

"Oh... we miss you, Lu-Lu" Embry said. Jacob frowned when he heard weird nickname his best friend gave.

"Let her go, you idiot. You're crushing her. And don't call her Lu-Lu, that's very ugly nickname." Jacob said, pushing them away and wrapped Luna's little body in a possessive hug. Luna giggled.

"It's alright, Jake. I think it's cute" Luna said.

"HA!" Embry said smugly. Jacob glared at him and looked down. Luna was looking at him with her beautiful baby blue eyes. He smiled and leaned down for a kiss, ignoring kissy-kissy voice the other two teens made.

"How did you find me?" Luna asked, caressing his cheek.

"I knocked the front door but no one answered, I climbed up the tree beside your room but you were not there so I circled the house and found you day dreaming here."

"Jake, you should press the bell on the wall instead of knock the door." Luna said patiently.

'_Right... a bell. Silly me, this is a big house, no one would hear if someone knock the door.' _Jacob nodded.

"And secondly, I'm not daydreaming. I'm thinking." Luna said, leaning her heard onto his hard chest while her eyes eyeing Embry and Quil who were busying themselves with the swing.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked, sitting down on the grass and pulled her onto his lap.

"Something."

"What's it? You can tell me you know" Jacob held her closer. He buried his face onto her long blonde hair, taking a familiar scene of her shampoo.

"There's a chance that Death Eaters is planning something. You know, not all Death Eaters were caught after the war. Many of them are in hiding now. Draco found out that the remaining Death Eaters were having a meeting and possibly will attack Wizarding World once again"

"Don't worry, they will be caught. You defeated them once and will defeat them again if they attack. Why? Well, old people always say because good is always defeating the evil. Just like your friend, Harry, a good guy who defeated the bad guy, Voldemort."

"I'm afraid, Jake." Jacob lifted her face up. His eyes bored into hers.

"Everything will be alright. If they come here, don't worry, I will protect you. I don't care if they have powerful wand or do their wand less magic or can disappear into thin air, I will protect you, I promise." Jacob said seriously. Luna smiled. She leaned up to kiss Jacob...

_CRASH!_

Luna's head snapped to the sound. Her eyes widen on the sight of Embry and Quil on the ground with her precious swing fell down from the tree. Her eyes narrowed and she stood up.

'_How dare them breaking my precious swing! I begged Draco to build it for me for days!'_

"You stupid shape-shifters!" She snapped. Embry and Quil stood up immediately and looked scared as well as guilty.

"Lu-Lu, don't worry, we will fix it" Quil said.

"Yeah, yeah! Come come Quil" Embry said, holding the rope and climb up the tree. Quil and Embry tried desperately to fix the swing.

"There!" They said proudly. Jacob snickered when he saw the bad result of their work. The swing wasn't as good as before. The wood to support the person who sat there was leaning to an awkward an rope was one short and one long since Embry didn't measure them and just tied them carelessly.

"Um..." Embry began, glancing at Quil for help.

"Luna, lunch is ready! Bring those boys with you!" Ginny voiced was heard. Luna sighed.

"Let have some lunch" She said, grabbing Jacob's hand and walked to the house.

"You're not angry, Lu-Lu?" Quil asked, keeping up the love couple.

"No"

"Why don't you fix it with you wand?" Jacob asked.

"If you can do it yourself, why use magic? Beside it's art thing." Luna said. _'Art thing?' _Jacob smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll fix it for you after lunch" Luna smiled.

-_Grimmauld Place_12, Order of the Phoenix meeting-

"What should we do?" Lupin asked. The Order was having a meeting as soon as Draco barged into Prime Minister office, something that almost made him dragged out the Ministry.

"I will send the Aurors to check some places and for the member of the Order, you will check in some places that more dangerous because you have more experience against Death Eaters" Kingsley said.

"Who do you thing behind this?" Tonks asked. Her face was pale, worried that the next war would happen.

"How many Voldemort faithful servants that escaped after the war?"

"Many of them. Rodolphus Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback were among them." Lupin said, messaging his temple.

"They must be the ones behind this." Kingsley sat down.

"Should we send someone to live with Mr. Potter? I know that he's capable to protect himself. Not to mention he has his friends there but maybe just in case." Kingsley asked. Lupin looked around.

"Who?"

"Remus, Harry will be mad if we do that. You know him. He doesn't want anyone to do everything for him. Remember when we had to move him from Dursley's house last year?" Tonks said.

"I agree. We should investigate this first before we send someone to protect Harry. Who knows that maybe we could capture Death Eaters before they even make a move to go after him." Bill said.

"Fine. Meeting ends then" Kingsley said. The members sighed. Their mind absolutely went to their family. They hoped no more war.

"Remus, do you think we make a good decision?" Tonks asked. Lupin looked at his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope so, dear. I hope so"

-Riddle Manor-

"Lestrange, what now?" Fenrir Greyback asked rudely as he stepped into their Dark Lord's home. He had enough with Rodolphus Lestrange's useless ideas.

"Patient, Greyback! We have to plan it carefully!" Rodolphus glared at the werewolf.

"Let's just attack the Weasley's house! They will be there!"

"And how do you know that? The Order must have moved Potter to safer place. We forgot about that the stupid Malfoy boy. He must have told the Order that we had a meeting. Not to mention maybe Weasley Senior has moved his house since our attack last year" Rodolphus said. He was running out the idea to destroy all the Order members and if possible along with their family and of course the Boy-Who-Live. The problem was they don't where they were.

"So, what now?" Greyback repeated his question.

"Do research about where the Weasley is. There's small possibility that Potter is there, but maybe we will manage to kill several blood traitors. That will catch Potter's attention and maybe we could use it as our advantages." Rodolphus said.

"Now, let's think where should we start?"

TBC

AN: Hope you like this one... (^_^)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for long update. I've been busy. Hope you like this chapter...

**Salvage**

**Chapter 9**** : The Attack**

Luna looked around dreamily as Jacob and she arrived in a small red house. She smiled at Jacob when she felt he tugged her hand and led her inside. Luna looked around in awe. She never visited Jacob's house before and she was amazed of how welcome it was. She never felt this way before, except when she was in her own home.

"I'll call my father" Jacob said. Luna nodded. Once Jacob was out of her sight, she walked around and looked at the pictures on the wall. She frowned. They didn't move at all. Weird.

"Luna?" Luna turned around and saw Jacob was pushing a man in a wheelchair. Luna titled her head as she studied the friendly looking man in the wheelchair before looked back at Jacob. She smiled when she noticed some resemblance between the two.

"Luna, this is my father Billy. Dad, this is Luna" Jacob said. Luna smiled widely and offered her hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Black. My name is Luna Lovegood, it's nice to meet you" She said sweetly. Billy chuckled as he shook her small hand with his own.

"Nice to meet you Luna. So, you're the girl who keeps my Jake occupied these days. Hmm... You are such a sweet and good girl. If only Jacob will learn one of two or your manners." Billy said.

"Dad!" Jacob gasped, trying to say _'Don't embarrass me in front of my girl!'_ through his eyes.

"Don't worry, Mr. Black. I'm sure in few days or weeks, Jacob will have better manner. You see, something like manner will be effectively applied if the person has learned it from a kid. Since your son is not a kid or toddler anymore so it's kind of hard to teach him something like that. Not to mention his pride will hurt if he has to drop all oh-I'm-So-Cool-Beta-Man act." Luna said.

"Luna!" Jacob whined. Luna just giggled at his sad face while Billy laughed.

"Yeah yeah Dad, it's funny. Soooo funny!" Jacob said sarcastically.

"She's right, Jake. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to Sue's place. It's really nice to meet you, Luna" Billy smiled warmly before he headed out the house. Luna smiled, her eyes following the old man out of the house.

"Your dad is great" She said.

"Glad, you like him. Now, let's go to my room" Jacob said as he grabbed her hand and led her to his small room. His room wasn't as big as Luna's but he was proud of it. It contained some memory of his childhood with his mother, sisters and father. Not to mention his best friend Embry and Quill who used to spend the night in his room, although it meant that they had to sleep on the floor.

"Sorry, it's not as big as your room" Jacob said. Luna shook her head and sat down on Jacob's bed.

"It's okay. My previous room was like this too."

"What's that?" Luna asked, pointed to an old photo. Jacob reached out his hand and took it from the table.

"This is my family" Jacob said. Luna's blue eyes wandered the few faces on the picture. Two of them were male, Jacob and his father, and others are female. A beautiful woman was sitting in the middle with little boy in her lap. Beside her was a pair of twins, standing happily.

"This is my mother; she died when I was kid. These are my sisters, this is Rebecca and Rachel"

"Good thing you still have your Dad here with you" Luna said, turned her head at him. Jacob smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"And you now"

-The Burrow, England"

Draco sat beside his mother while he ignored the chattering around him. His mind was still trying to accept the result of the Order's decision. _Why should they investigate it first? Just send some Aurors to protect Potter already! Who cares if he refuses or something? That Scar-Head can be stupid sometimes! _

He looked at the people around him. The Weasleys were busy reading Ginny's letter; his father was discussing something with Mr. Weasley and Lupin. His mother was talking to Fleur about something in French and such. Draco sighed. Why they had to face a war again? Didn't those Death Eaters tired of it? Didn't they want a normal life with their family?

"Master Malfoy! Missus Malfoy!" Everyone jumped when Malfoy's' house elf, Misty, appeared suddenly n the table. Her face was panic and her tone was frantic with fear. She was looking around and screamed happily when she saw her masters at the end of the table.

"Master, Missus!"

"What is it, Misty?" Narcissa asked, trying to calm her elf down. Misty's big blue eyes were full of tears as she screamed out.

"The Manor, Missus. A group of evil people attacked the Manor!" She squeaked. Lucius was immediately on his feet.

"What?!"

"A group of people broke into the house, Sir! They were searching for Master and Missus around the house before burned the Manor down! Misty fought as best as Misty could, Misty had stopped the fire but the living room and family room could not be saved oh and the ballroom and the bedrooms and Young Master's room. Misty is sorry!" The elf began to cry. Without a word, Lucius, Draco, Narcissa and the rest of the men apparated away.

Draco looked at the half burned Manor in anger. He looked at his burned room and couldn't help but to feel sad. His bedroom was full of memory of his childhood and to see it was burned without anything remained was so sad. Draco knelt down and took a half burned picture. It was one of Arianna pictures he had taken while he was still at school without her knowing.

"What do you think, Lucius?" Lupin asked the Malfoy senior.

"They must be looking for the clue or something here. There's something missing but I cannot put my finger on it "Lucius said, looking at his half-burned bedroom.

"They all have burned, Lucius. Of course many things are missing." Mr. Weasley. Lucius shook his head.

"No, I know they have taken something. Something is missing from this bedroom" He said, looking around.

"Merlin!" Narcissa's voice made them turned their attention to the woman.

"What's wrong, Narcissa?" Lucius hurriedly walked to his wife.

"The letters are gore." Narcissa said in panic.

"What letters?"

"All important letters. In one of those, there're The Weasley's address and Draco's in America."

"We have to go back to the Burrow. Who knows they are preparing to attack it. We have to move the kids" Mr. Weasley said. The men quickly apparated to the Burrow only to see big fire surrounded the Burrow. Mr. Weasley stared in shock but quickly shooting some spells to the Death Eaters who running around the place.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley run to his wife when he saw Greyback approached her. Molly Weasley was trying hard not to trip over her dress.

"Stupefy!" Both Mr and Mrs. Weasley ducked and tried to hex the crazy werewolf. Greyback looked at the couple with his manic eyes. He walked faster and faster as he tried to avoid the hex. Mr. Weasley tried his hard to bring Greyback down but it seemed that he was too old already for having a cat and dog fight.

"Avada Ke-"

"Stupefy!" An angry voice cut Greyback. Greyback was thrown feet away and fell unconscious. Mr. Weasley turned around and saw his William Weasley there. He sent him a thankful nod. Bill nodded back before went off to help the others.

"Avada Kedavra!" Rodolphus Lestrange's voice boomed between the shouts. Draco turned around and stared in horror when he saw Evan Danvers fell down onto the hard ground.

"No!" Draco run to the fallen body and glared at the satisfied look on Lestrange's face.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted. Lestrange laughed as he blocked the spell with a flick of his wand.

"You're such an idiot, young Draco Malfoy, to think that someone like you can bring me down" Lestrange laughed and raised his hand, ready to cast his favourite spell.

"Crucio!" Draco screamed. His body was burning with endless pain. His eyes blurred as he stared at the sky.

"Crucio!" Lestrange's cruel voice was boasting in his ears. His mind went blank as another pain rushed through his body.

"Cruci-"

"Stupefy!"

"Draco, are you alright?" Narcissa's voice was heard. Draco grabbed his mother's hand to support as he nodded and tried to stand up. He looked around and saw that the war was over. He looked around. His eyes spotted a lifeless body on the ground. He bit his lips when he imagined how Arianna would take the news. Mr. Weasley was groaning in pain as he observed his bleeding arms. Bill Weasley was lying unconscious but thankfully still breathing. Draco felt dizzy all of sudden. He looked at his arms and just noticed the burning on his left arms and the bleeding on his shoulder. He tried to blink away the dizziness and tried to listen to his father's conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Where're the kids?"

"Fleur, Angelina and Audrey immediately grabbed them once the house was burned and the bastards appeared. Oh Sweet Merlin, my daughters in-law are so brave" Mrs. Weasley wept.

"I don't know where they are, but I'm sure they are in one of their house" Mrs. Weasley added.

Draco shook his head as a worst pain began to fill his head.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Narcissa asked worriedly. Draco didn't answer; he didn't even hear his mother's word.

"We have to take them to St. Mungo!" Lupin shouted as he checked Bill Weasley on the ground.

"Let's go" Lucius help him before they apparated to a certain hospital.

**To Be Continued.**

AN: I hope this chapter isn't disappointed you guys. I'm sorry if I take a long time to update, too long I think. I have been busy.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Hi, here is the newest chapter and has a place in chapter 10. Previously, chapter 10 is for author's note, but someone warned me about being reported if I didn't delete it because we aren't allowed to post author's note. So, I deleted it and replaced it with something better. Hope you like this chapter...

**Salvage**

**Chapter 10: The Visitors and the News**

Luna giggled as she held a large bowl above Jacob's face. Slowly, she poured the cold water to Jacob's poor face. She laughed when Jacob shrieked like a girl before jumped from the bed and looked around frantically. His eyes narrowed when they landed at her. She smiled innocently as she hugged the bowl to her breast.

"Luna..." Jacob said, slowly and dangerously. Luna titled her head and smiled her usual odd yet nice smile.

"Yeah, Jake..." She said sweetly. She laughed and ran out the room when Jacob tried to grab her. Luna ran to the kitchen and circled the round table. She stocked her tongue at her boyfriend who was standing across her. Luna was enjoying Jacob's playful glare and growl as he chased her around the table.

Luna ran around the table and squealed when Jacob immediately in front of her. She quickly dissapparated and apparated behind him. She poked him o the side and giggled when he shrieked like a girl once again.

"Luna~" Jacob was whining now. He was looking at her with a pout on his face. 'That's so adorable...'

"Oh... my big puppy is angry" Luna said, looking up at him. Jacob just continued his pouting and crossed his arms on her chest like a sulking kid. Luna smiled and tip toed before kissing his lips. She leaned back and giggled when Jacob's pout was replaced by a grin.

"Why did you do that for?" Jacob asked as he walked into the kitchen. He was just finished taking a shower and changed after the small sweet fight with Luna. He sat on the table and enjoying the sight of Luna who was cooking breakfast for them.

"I was angry because you're still asleep. Did you know how hard it was for me sneaking out the house this morning just because I want to cook you breakfast? And yet you're sleeping peacefully in your bed when I arrived here."

"Where's Billy?" Jacob asked, looking around.

"Your father goes fishing with Bella's father this morning. I met them when I arrived here" Luna said. Jacob sighed when he heard the name. It has been forever since the last time they hang out togheter. He was too busy spending the time with Luna. Something he much preferred now.

"Oh..." Jacob said before he smiled happily, "You sneaked out your house just to make me a breakfast?"

"Yup. I wasn't really sneaking out actually because Arianna caught me but hey if she didn't then I wouldn't get a brilliant idea to wake you up" Luna said, looking at him from her shoulder. Jacob pouted.

"That was cruel, you know. How did you get the water, though? It was so cold"

"Oh, I mixed the water from the sink with couple of ice from your fridge" Luna said easily. Jacob shook his head and he put his chin on his hand on the table. His brown eyes lit up as they caught the sight of Luna's butt. He watched happily as she swayed around the kitchen.

'_She has a nice butt' _he thought with a smile. He was enjoying the moment too much that he didn't notice Luna turned her head.

"What the hell?" He shouted when a blindfold suddenly appeared covering his eyes. He tried to take it off but failed.

"Luna~" He gave up and whined.

"That's your punishment, you pervert." Luna said.

"I'm not pervert"

"Well, tell that to your eyes who were staring at my butt, Jake. I will not take that off you until I finish your breakfast"

"Then, I cannot see your beautiful face?" he whined as he tried to sugarcoat her. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Serve you right" She said uncaringly. Jacob's pout returned as he once again crossed his arms on his chest.

Luna giggled quietly and continued her work. She hummed as she put the food on the plate before taking it to the table. She put the food in front of the pouting Jacob and walked away to get a glass of water. She sat beside him and waved her wand to unfold his eyes. She watched as Jacob blinked his eyes and looked at her.

"Your breakfast is ready" She said, smiling. Jacob looked away.

"I don't want it before you give a kiss." He said. Luna rolled her eyes at the childish attitude. Something she had to endure because of her decision to date someone two years younger than her.

"Eat your food, Jake" she said. Jacob stubbornly shook his head.

"Fine then. I will eat it myself!" Luna said angrily. She had did her best to make him breakfast and he didn't want to eat it before she kissed him? What a spoiled brat! He hadn't even apologized for being a pervert!

"Jacob watched as Luna dragged the plate from him and took the knife and the fork before cutting the egg and plopped it into his lovely mouth. Jacob heard his stomach grumbled in protest.

"Luna?" he called softly. Luna didn't answer him and just continued eating. Jacob moved closer to her and tugged on her long sleeve.

"Lu-lu~" he called. He sighed when Luna didn't even glance at him. Jacob's eyes moved from his silent girlfriend to the egg on her fork. Just when Luna about to put the egg into her mouth, he grabbed her hand and shoved it into his mouth. He munched happily as Luna glared at him and slapped his arm.

"Luna, stop!" he said, taking both of her hands to prevent them form being injure. His body was hard as rock and he didn't want her hands to sore or something. Jacob looked at her blue eyes and smiled guilty.

'I'm sorry" he whispered, putting his best puppy dog eyes. He smiled when Luna's eye soften. He cheered and kissed her quickly when Luna nodded. Luna shook her head and pushed the food to Jacob. Good thing she cooked so much, so the food she had eaten didn't really mean much.

"Feed me?" Jacob asked, once again putting on his puppy dog eyes. Luna narrowed her eyes at him; she was still angry. Jacob gulped and smiled nervously before taking the plate from her and began eating his breakfast. Luna's face softened and smiled as she watched Jacob shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

"That was good" Jacob moaned as he sat beside Luna once he finished washing the dishes.

"Thank you" Luna titled her head and smiled at him. Jacob grinned and leaned down, taking Luna's pink lip into a deep kiss. Luna moaned and slowly wrapped her hands around his neck. Jacob's strong hands wrapped around her waist and lift her up, putting her on his laps.

"Ahem...!" An annoying familiar voice disturbed them. Jacob glared at the two uninvited guests.

"What?" He spat.

"Ck...ck...ck Jake, that's not a way to greet your best friends" Quil said, shaking his head as he waved his index finger to him.

"Yes, Jake. Where's your manner? Don't we mean anything to you?" Embry asked a hurt look on his face. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't mean anything to me. I have someone much much much better than you two." He said, kissing Luna. Luna giggled and broke their kiss quickly.

"Hi, Quil, Embry" she greeted, laying her head on Jacob's shoulder as she looked at them with a small smile.

"See, that's how you greet your best mates. Hi, Lu-Lu" Quil said, waving his hand. Luna waved back. Her hand was caught by Embry and dragged her out of Jacob's lap.

"Embry?" Luna cried as Embry threw her on his shoulder and ran out the house; Quil was hot on his tail.

"Hey!" Jacob shouted, running after the two. Luna laughed happily as she watched Jacob run after his two best friends who had her as a hostage.

-Next day, Fork High School, morning-

Luna yawned as Harry's car pulled over to the parking lot. She looked around the school and noticed that many students were busy talking and gathering around. Her blue eyes caught a sight of a big boy, leaning on a bike, waiting for someone it seemed. Luna frowned. _'What's he doing here?'_

Luna was about to get out from the car when she noticed Jacob talked to Bella and her boyfriend. Her frown deepened when Bella got on the bike and both of them sped off. Luna got out the car and her eyes met Edward's and they stared at each other before looking away.

"Are you okay, Luna?' Hermione asked. Luna smiled dreamily at her, trying to hide her curiosity, trouble and probably... jealousy.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Let's go!"She said, taking Hermione's hand and dragged her to the others who had been waiting for them.

-After school-

Harry chocked on his drink when Ginny suddenly apparated in front of him. He glared at the red haired girl before waving his hand to his wet shirt. Ginny giggled.

"Sorry. I just want to tell you that Lupin, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy are here." Harry put down his glass.

"Why?"

"I don't know. They said they have some news for us." Ginny said before both of them went to the living room.

" , Mrs. Malfoy, Lupin, it's nice to see you. Ginny said you have news for us" Harry said as he took a seat across of them. Ron, Hermione, Arianna and Luna appeared soon and looked at them with a trouble look on their face. It was unusual for those three to visit them in unison.

"It's nice to see you as well, kids. Ginny is right. We have to tell you something" Lupin said, trying to find a start on how to tell them.

"Bad news or good news?" Harry asked bluntly. He knew something was wrong once he got the worried look on their faces but he still hoped something good was happen too.

"I'm afraid it's a bad one. As you know, now all Death Eater could be captured after the Final Battle. Last night, Death Eaters attacked the Burrow. They wanted to revenge Voldemort's death. They were looking for you and me, Mr. Potter." Lucius explained. Hermione, Arianna and Ginny gasped. Their mind went to their family immediately.

"Who's the leader?"Ron asked, terrified.

"Rodolphus Lestrange. He was furious when he found out that Molly had killed Bellatrix. He along with Fenrir Greyback tried to gain followers. They managed to gain around 50 people and immediately attacked the Burrow, thinking that you're there. We managed to capture and kill some of them but around 20 Death Eater escaped, including the Duo Lestrange and Greyback." Lupin sighed as he tried to remember what he should inform them. Such a memory he didn't really want to deal with after the Great War.

"Did someone injure or... die?" Hermione's voice trambled as she asked.

"Arthur, Draco and Bill are in St. Mungo now." Lucius answered her.

"What about my father?" Arianna asked worried. She felt something wrong when Lupin, Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other with a sad look.

"Arianna, we're sorry" Narcissa said softly. A tear escape from her eye. Arianna backed away, her hands covering her mouth and tears ran down her face.

"No" She chocked before ran upstairs.

"Arianna!"Hermione jumped from his seat and ran after her, shouting her name.

"Harry, the Death Eaters broke into Malfoy Manor few days ago and some letters were gone. The letters were about the location of The Burrow and your address here." Lucius said, worried.

"You mean-"

"Yes, they know where you are and they will come here soon. When they attacked the Burrow maybe they thought you were there, attending the dinner. So when they found out that you weren't there, they definitely will come here. Seeing that they are blinded by hate and how well I know my brother in-law is, I am sure tomorrow or the day after they will be here." Lupin said.

Harry sighed as he looked at his best friends in desperation. Ron's face was red with anger and sadness. Luna and Ginny's had tears on their eyes as their heads tried to find a solution.

"We will visit them this afternoon. Only for short visit, though but all of you can some if you like." Narcissa said. Harry nodded quickly. He needed to see the others and gathered some information. If what Mr. Malfoy said was true then they needed to prepare everything before the Death Eaters came.

Hermione came into the living room with Arianna. Both of them were ready to join the visit to St. Mungo. Harry took Arianna's hand into his and gave a squeeze. Arianna force a smiled at him and nodded, telling him that she was fine. A grieve was clearly shown on her face. She had lost her mother and brothers and now she lost her father, the only family she had. Not to mention her boyfriend was hurt too.

"If you ready we can go now" Lucius said. Harry and co nodded and walked out the house. Arianna locked the door and the wizards and witched dissapeared to the tiny air.

-Few hours later-

Jacob knocked the front door, hoping for anyone to opening the door soon. He was standing in front of the big house for fifteen minutes and he was getting impatient. He was trying to talk to Luna about something and since he couldn't reach her phone, he decided to come here instead. He considered jumping into her balcony but against it immediately when he remembered a memory. A good memory for him. He had encountered Luna in a towel the last time he did that. Good thing he was still on the balcony that time so Luna didn't catch him. If he immediately jumped into Luna's window again and saw Luna in a worse thing, he couldn't imagine what she would do to him. She was angry at him for staring at her butt yesterday so he wouldn't take the risk. It would be his dirty little secret and he would not tell anyone. He was good in keeping it as secret until now.

Jacob looked around the house. It was, as usual, looking empty but he knew better. The wizard family somehow managed to cover all the noise they caused inside the house without anyone could hear it from outside. Jacob had experienced it himself when he step into the kitchen and a very loud music rock was playing. It must be magic.

Jacob frowned. Something wasn't right. He immediately climbed up the tree beside Luna's room. He jumped into the balcony and noticed that the window was locked. H jumped down and ran around the house, trying to find a valuable door. Every door and windows were locked. They must be out somewhere but he didn't catch their scent around here. Their scents disappeared and only exist from the house. Other scents were there too.

Jacob frowned and walked home. He wasn't in mood for his wolf form because he knew Sam, Paul and Jared were on patrol and he didn't want to flood their head with his problem over Luna. He just hoped Luna was somewhere safe with Harry and co. He knew Luna was a great witch but he couldn't help but to be worried.

"Luna..." he whispered longingly as he looking at the empty beach.

**TBC**

AN : Hope you like it...


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here is the 11th chapter. For those who didn't know, I have replaced the author's note in chapter 10 with a real chapter because someone warned me that someone could report me because I post an author's note. So, I removed it and if you haven't read it, check it out. Here the newest chapter. Hope you like it.

**Warning: grammar errors, typos, confusing sentences**

**Salvage**

**Chapter 11: Visitors**

-St. Mungo-

Luna and Arianna walked behind the others as they entered the famous Wizard Hospital. They passed some healers who stopped their work to stare at them. Arianna sighed. This was hospital, people. They shouldn't care of someone famous like Harry Potter and friends passed them when they had many patients waiting for them.

"We're here." Lucius said. He opened the door and walked inside with everyone followed him. Arianna looked around. The room was big and only Mr. Weasley, Bill and Draco occupied the room. It was more like a personal room than hospital room. An old woman dressed in Healer's room was in the room, checking Bill's bandaged arm. Arianna saw Draco was looking at them with a small smile on his face. Arianna immediately ran to him, bombarding him with questions.

"Healer Mandy." Narcissa greeted. Healer Mandy turned around and smiled.

"How are they?" Narcissa asked worriedly. Her blue eyes were on Draco who was speaking with Arianna.

"They are fine. I have given Mr. Weasley a sleeping draught so he will be sleeping in few hours. Mr. William Weasley's hand is getting better. Mr. Draco is getting better." Mandy said. Narcissa sighed din relief.

Harry walked to Mr. Weasley with Ginny and Ron behind her. Harry rubbed Ginny's back as she put her red head on his shoulder. Her eyes were looking at her father sadly.

"Where's my mother?' She asked. Mrs. Weasley was nowhere in sight which was weird. Her husband and son were here yet she didn't.

"Mrs. Weasley was going home for a moment because I asked him to gather Mr. Weasley and Mr. William Weasley's file for the hospital. She would be back in a minute or so." Healer Mandy said. She smiled at the youngest Weasley and about to walk out the room when the door was suddenly opened. Two women rushed into the room. One had red hair while the other had blonde hair. The redheaded woman let out a happy cry when she saw her son and daughter were here.

"Ginny, Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley held them both in her arms. She kissed both of their cheeks before breaking their hug to embrace Harry.

"Are you fine, Harry?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled at her. Mrs. Weasley ruffled his har before looking at her husband. Harry nodded at Fleur who was sitting on a chair beside Bill. Fleur smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Harry!" Bill greeted a grin on his scarred face.

"Hi Bill. You look great!" Harry said, smiling. Bill just raised his eyebrow and grinned wider. Fleur chuckled and held her husband's hand tighter.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Arianna's voice made everyone turned to her.

"Yes, Arianna?" Lucius asked although he knew what the blonde girl would say.

"Where's my father's body?" Lucius let out a small sad smile.

"Come on, girl!" He ordered softly before they both walked out the room. Harry hesitated for a moment before running after them. Arianna smiled weakly at him as he walked beside her. The three stopped in front of a dark brown door. Lucius opened the door and allowed the young ones walked in first. Arianna walked to the only body into the room. The body was covered in a thin white sheet. The few candles in the room made the atmosphere went little scary. Arianna walked to the body and slowly opened the sheet. The very pale of her father face made the tears came out from her blue eyes. Harry held her hand to offer some comfort.

"I love you Dad." Arianna whispered before she covered him with the sheet.

"I'm sorry Arianna." Harry said softly. Arianna didn't say anything but she nodded at him.

Arianna whipped the tears off her cheeks as she muttering something about stupid Voldemort and his boy bands, how she would put Lestrange in Imperious Curse and would order him to dance until his death. Harry let out a nervous chuckle when he heard that. Arianna liked to mutter something stupid with her mouth when actually planning something serious and probably dangerous inside her little head.

"Let's go Harry." She said. Harry followed Lucius and Arianna out the room but not before giving the dead body of Mr. Danvers a last glance.

When Harry and others walked inside the room, Mr. Weasley had woken. He and the others were discussing about the attack. Mr. Weasley turned to Harry when he stood beside Ron and gave him a smile before continuing the discussion.

"So we have to stay in Draco's house in America." Mr. Weasley said.

"Why should you stay in Draco's house in America?" Harry asked.

"You must have known that the letters with you address were gone. There's a big chance that Lestrange will try to attack the house even though their attack to The Burrow might lead us to remove all of you from there. But this is a chance for us to capture the rest of the Death Eaters. Wizarding World will not be in piece until all Voldemort's followers are captured." Mr. Weasley said. Harry went silent. Mr. Weasley was right.

"We have to bring a full army of Aurors." Lucius said. He agreed to Mr. Weasley. It would make Harry as bait for the Death Eaters and the risk was too big but this was their chance to wipe out the Death Eaters that managed to escape. A chance that they shouldn't pass.

"If you want to do this, then let me fight." Harry said. Arianna and others immediately went to his side.

"Us too." Arianna said on the behalf of other young wizards. Narcissa and Mrs. Weasley gasped in unison.

"Me too." Draco said from his bed.

"Draco, you're still injured." Narcissa said. Draco shook his head.

"I will not let you fight without me, with a whole army of Aurors or not." Draco said in final tone. Lucius looked at his son before nodding his head. He looked at Mr. Weasley and Bill. They seemed fine enough to fight. The Death Eaters would come to Harry soon, probably in two or three days. Everyone had to be in good condition.

"I will go to the Ministry of Magic to see if they can send Aurors in two days." Lucius said before walking out the room. Harry's eyes looked at Lucius when he walked out the room. His mind began to think whether everyone were ready to fight or not. Mentally, maybe they were more than ready but physically? Will was everything, yeah, but if there was no support for it then...

"We will win, Harry. Don't worry." Ginny's voice broke his thought. Harry looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Yeah, we will." He said even though bad thought began to enter his mind.

-In the middle of the night, Malfoy's house in Forks-

"Lucius, you said they will come today!" Lupin said annoyed. Both Order and Aurors had been waiting for the battle since the previous day but until now the Death Eaters were nowhere in sight. They began to lose their patience.

"I'm sure of it. Lestrange is not a guy who will wait for revenge. He is a guy with no patience just like his wife. Even Lord Voldemort has difficult time to control his endless and rusty ideas. With Voldemort out of his way, he could do anything that pops up into his mind." Lucius said. His cold blue eyes were scanning the sky for dark cloud. His patience was running thin. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"We have waiting for this battle since last night and so far there's no sign of them. Don't you think we should have a break? Look at them!" Mr Weasley said pointing to the exhausted teenagers.

"I know, but we shouldn't let our guard down. Maybe they're waiting for us to be impatience and show them our weakness." Lucius said; his eyes had not left the sky.

"We will take turn to observe the situation. Half of us will rest and the others will stay here on guard. We will take turn when the sun comes up." Kingsley said, looking around the dark forest before pointing to half of the Aurors with good strength to continue what they were doing. The Aurors nodded dutifully. Kingsley walked into the house, noticing the women were making some tea for everyone.

"Narcissa, can you give these to the Aurors outside?" Molly said. Narcissa nodded and waved her wand at two big trays. Narcissa was giving her husband his glass when they heard a movement in the darkness. Everyone was immediately on their guard.

"Stupefy!" The bright red light hit the target and it was thrown few feet away. The "thing" they hit let out a quiet moan before passing out.

"What's that?" Lupin asked, bursting out the house. The others immediately run to whatever it was. They let out a gasp when they saw a big russet wolf lying on the ground.

"It's a wolf... A big wolf." said, circling the wolf. The wolf slowly changed into a human figure, making everyone once again let out a gasp and raised their wand.

"No, it's a shape shifter."

"Who is he?" Mr. Weasley slowly walked to the unconscious figure. He looked at his body and found he wasn't injured.

"I don't know. Let's bring him inside. Maybe the kids know who he is." It needed five full-grown Aurors to bring Jacob's big body into the house.

"Jacob!" Ron claimed loudly once the poor shape shifter passed him.

"You know him?" Lucius asked, even though his son had told the Order about the shape-shifter, he was surprise that they actually interact with them. Draco didn't say anything about being friends with them.

"Yes, he is Luna's boyfriend." Draco said, giving his father a guilty look. He knew what his father was thinking and couldn't help to feel irresponsible for leaving the fact that they were friends.

"Luna's... boyfriend?" Mr. Weasley asked in awe. Never once in his life, he imagined Luna with a man beside her. Well, that was rude but it was true. Mrs. Weasley came closer to them and immediately waved her wand, making a big T-shirt and pans appeared on Jacob's nude body.

"Yes Dad. Come one, don't be so surprise" Ginny said. She didn't like it when people always looked at Luna like she was kind of lunatic who would always be alone. Well, maybe she was, but she deserved to be happy too.

"Is it weird if I'm surprise?" Mr. Weasley asked innocently. His question met few irritated looks from the women. He sighed and held his hands up. The Aurors put the big boy on the nearest couch. Narcissa put her hand on his forehead before waving her wand and muttering something.

"Urgh!" Jacob groaned when he felt pain spread through his body. He opened his eyes painfully and blinked when many unfamiliar faced looked back at him.

"You're awake, Jacob." Harry said, slowly making his way to him.

"Harry." Jacob greeted. He suddenly felt nervous. He was among unfamiliar people with cool robes and wands. They all looked like important people, well most of them. Wow...

"Jacob, sorry about earlier. Mr. Weasley didn't mean to attack you." Harry said. Jacob nodded nervously.

"It's fine. Nothing serious happen." Jacob tried to smile. He felt really intimidated by the quiet people around him. Wizard none less...

"Jacob, this is Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. They are Ron and Ginny's parents." Harry said, pointing to the red-haired couple. Jacob smiled as Harry began to introduce him to the rest of them.

"Say boy, are you Luna's boyfriend or are you not?" Lucius asked. His tone was like he was interrogating a Death Eater rather than a teenager.

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed. Lucius ignored her and continued to look at the now panic boy.

"Um... yes, Sir." Jacob answered. He felt like he was meeting Luna's father who was very protective of her. Draco's father maybe was Luna's father figure. _'Great! I am doomed'_ This man was intimidating with his cold grey eyes. His eyes glanced at the wand and he could help but to feel scared.

"Hm... are you taking a good care of her?" Lucius began to throw questions.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you really love her?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you-"

"Stop it, Lucius! You're scaring the poor boy." Narcissa said. She looked at Jacob and smiled sweetly. She was sure this boy was a good one. When Draco informed them about shape-shifters in this town, he didn't say they were a threat.

"Jacob, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Luna is in her room if you still want to visit her?" Jacob smiled in relief. Her words were like cold water in the middle of hot desert.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." Jacob stood up. He looked at them and nodded his head.

"It is really nice to meet all of you." He said before walking upstairs.

"Hmm... he's a good boy." Mrs. Weasley said, nodding her head.

"Let's hope he really treat Luna well." Mr. Weasley said, agreeing with his wife.

-Luna's room-

Jacob knocked the door of Luna's bedroom. He frowned when there were no respond from inside. Uncertainly, he opened the door. He walked into the dark room and saw a figure lied on the bed. Luna was sleeping. Jacob moved closer and Luna's pale face was slowly visible to his eyes. Jacob looked around the room and noticed a big mirror on the wall. He narrowed his eyes when he realized he was fully clothes. Did the wizard put clothes on him when he ws passing out? That must be. Jacob tried to shake an image of him being surrounded by many people, adult and young, in nude form. He turned his attention to the most beautiful girl for him on the bed.

Jacob smiled when he saw Luna smiled in her dream. What was she dreaming about? Was she dream about me? Jacob was tempting to brush away the hair from her face but he was afraid he would wake her up. Slowly, he walked closer to her and knelt down, putting his chin on the bed right in front of her face. His brown eyes looked at the sleeping girl with love and care.

"Jacob?" Luna's blue eyes looked straight into his brown ones. Jacob smiled.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up." He apologized. Luna smiled and sat up before reaching for his hand and guided him to sit in front of her.

"Well, you shouldn't stare at me at the first place then." She said.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Luna said, moving closer to him.

"I saw you smiled in your sleep earlier. Were you dreaming something good?"

"Yes."

"Care to tell me about it?" Luna went silent for a moment. She looked up and stared at him uncertainly.

"You don't have to tell me." Jacob said, taking her hand into his.

"No, no; it's fine." Then Luna's smile changed again. But Jacob wasn't sure if he liked this one better. This one was a bit weird and insane, if he could say that. Luna was weird, he admitted that but she looked weirder now.

"I chased a squirrel out of the country in my dream last night," she replied happily, her normal dreamy smile returning to her face.

Jacob raised his eyebrows and looked so shock for a second, and he regained his composure quickly and held back a laugh. "I...see..."

"But something else happened as well." Luna said, moving closer to him. Jacob just looked at Luna now, deciding not to ask about the second situation, just in case. But Luna cocked her head to the side cutely.

"Don't you want to know?" Jacob bit his lip before nodded.

"...sure." Luna smiled brightly and started talking again.

"You see, after the squirrel left the country, it gets...blurry, let's call it. But I _do_ remember doing something..." Luna was grinning now, making Jacob more curious although he didn't say that. He just smiled gently and let her continue talking.

"Hm?" Luna grinned.

"Ah yes. In my dream, I did this..."

Luna gripped his shirt and pulled him down. Luna gave him a deep kiss before pulling back. Jacob's mind went blank, but when he came back to reality. He leaned down to give his lover another kiss. Luna was trapped in a daze as soon as Jacob's lips touched her once more. When they broke apart, they sat in silence for a minute or two. Then both of them grinned.

"Maybe I should have these dreams more often. What do you think, Jacob?"

"You should." He said, out of breath before leaning down to claim that thin pink lips with his own once again

**TBC**


End file.
